Digimon Adventure 02 Road to Victory
by Athre
Summary: The digidestined return to the digital world only to find a new threat waiting for them. Allies may help them, but could they be hiding a secret that no one else knows about? Pairings undecided. OCs can be added through reviews and/or PMs.
1. New Beginnings

Here's the rewrite to my story, so I hope it's better than before. Many things stay the same, though I am planning to put more effort into reducing the progress that the digidestined make so that it doesn't seem like I'm rushing things.

* * *

Digimon 02

Road to Victory

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Ring! The school bell sounded the start of the holidays. Almost everyone in the school leapt up in the air in joy, even some teachers. Kids were rushing here and there, trying to get home as soon as possible. Some had brought their bagagges to school and were already on their way to the airport. The younger digidestined crowded around in the computer room to discuss their plans.

Such a rare occasion to spend time was rather unusual and seldom as time passed. Throughout the year, the digidestined have grown more and more distant with every passing day. They only met once in a while, and in those few moments, it was never a solid group.

Davis, after eating a delicious bowl of noodles during his trip out of Japan, had been crazy about making a recipe that would blow everyone away. No one believed he was being serious at first, but when he kept insisting on it, everyone realized he wasn't kidding. After a few tries at a certain recipe and 'secret ingredient', even his rival TK had agreed it had the ability to go world wide.

Ken felt very negative about the digidestined breaking up slowly, but he couldn't do anything about it. The digidestined were going to part, and there was no stopping life from making changes that no one wanted it to. Ken had even received an offer to go to an Australian University at his young age, but he declined because he thought the digidestined would be able to grow closer again.

Yolei has opened up her own mini-business in school, selling what her parents sell to make more profit, as she calls it. But when people stated that her food was good, the canteen almost went bankrupt once.

TK had followed in the footsteps of his idol and written a story book that was becoming famous in his school. Teachers were also seen reading it a few times. It was a story about an idiotic kid who managed to prove that he was a hero. The story was actually based on Davis' attitude, but Davis doesn't realize this even though he has read it many times. Somehow, no one believed Davis would ever notice either.

Kari had become the president of the photography club. People complimented that, no matter where, when or what she was snapping away at, the results were always better than the other students'. On an occasion, Kari had accidentally broken her camera while chasing a rare bird, but luckily Mimi had gifted her with a new one.

Cody joined the kendo club that had recently been introduced at his school. Since he had been tutored by his grandfather in the arts of kendo long before the club, opened, he easily made it to the top. Despite this, he always encouraged other members to become stronger and gave them advice on how to do so.

Such growths have forced voids in between the digidestined. Even in their free time, they didn't think about one another much. Davis and Ken were about the only ones concerned that their friendship wouldn't last forever, but never mentioned this out to anyone other than themselves.

"So, where do you guys think we should do before we head off on our own holidays?" Kari asked.

"Mabe we should all go on a holiday together," TK added in, getting an agreement from Kari.

"I should've said that first..." Davis murmured disappointedly. " Maybe we could go to the digital world? It's been about two months since we've been there, right? I'd sure like to see Veemon again."

With their lives going on the way they were, the digidestined have found less and less time to check on the digital world. Therefore, they left their digimon in the digital world so that they wouldn't have to bother much about the troubles in the digital world. Everyone was uneasy about sending their digimon into the digital world alone, but as the weeks gone by, the feelings disappeared.

"Sure! And we could invite the older digidestined too!" Yolei pitched in. "That way, everyone can al catch up on what we've been doing with our lives!"

"Maybe we should spend our holidays in the digital world, too!" Davis joked. But he had really hoped that everyone wanted to go along with his plans.

"Hold it, Davis," Cody said.

"We can't possibly spend two whole months in the digital world," TK stepped in. "Sure, everyone now knows about digimon, but that's only in Odaiba. Barely anyone outside knows of us. If our relatives ask to find out why we've canceled our trips, what do we say?"

"We can just give them a simple excuse, TJ," Davis retorted.

"It's easy for you to say, Davis," Kari said. "You're not the digidestined of light."

"Or honesty," Cody joined in.

"Not to mention sincerity," Yolei whistled as though she hadn't just said anything.

"And you all know I never lie," TK added.

"You know I was just kidding, right?"

"Yeah, we just like messing with you," Kari replied, and everyone burst into laughter. "I think we should just shorten it into a meeting before we determine anything else." Everyone agreed.

All of a sudden, the door burst open and Ken walked in, panting. He was sweating from head to toe. "Sorry I'm late. I got called tot he principal's office."

"Why, did you do something bad?" Davis asked.

"No, apparently, I got two more university offers. One from Canada, and another from America," Ken briefed. "The scholarship from America was from Mimi's university and it seems Mimi's the one who recommended me."

Mimi was still in New York, but she visited them occasionally. On such occasions, she would bring them souvenirs, such as a camera she bought in America just for Kari's sake. Kari said that the camera was the best present she had ever received, disappointing her brother.

"Wow, tough luck, bro," Davis patted Ken's back. "Guess being smart does have it's disadvantages." Just then something clicked in Davis' mind. "You didn't actually apply to any one of the universities, did you?"

"Nah, I'd rather spend time with my friends here," Ken laughed off his stress. "So, what were you talking about before I barged into your conversation?"

"Going into the digital world," Yolei replied. Yolei couldn't resist herself to answer each of Ken's questions, but half the time she gets it wrong, or makes everyone around laugh. "We were just going to call the elder digidestined. But boy, Mimi's not going to be happy you put down her offer."

"What offer?" a voice asked. Everyone turned and saw Izzy walk into the room, his laptop in his backpack as usual. In the previous year, Izzy had managed to create a website solely based on the school's activities. In a competition to determine which website was the most suited for the school, his won the first prize. Izzy now had the permission to post anything related to the school onto his website. Izzy was also the middleman for the digimon and the digidestined, though they seldom asked him for an update on how their digimon were doing.

"Ken got an offer from America, and it's from Mimi's university," TK said. "Mimi's the one who recommended Ken to them."

"That's fantastic! Did he accept their offer?" Izzy asked. Everyone shook their heads. "No as usual, huh? You're going to have to start considering some colleges or universities if you want to survive in this world, Ken," Izzy joked.

"Izzy, could you please tell the other digidestined whether they want to join our meeting in the digital world tomorrow?" Kari asked as politely as usual. She had come to respect the person some would call a 'computer geek'.

"Sure, I was just on my way to meet them. They're hanging out at the senior block." A few minutes later, Izzy returned. "Sorry, but I have bad news. Only Tai and I will be able to come. Matt has a concert, Sora has a tennis championship and Joe has an eamination tomorrow."

Tai had become the captain of the soccer team, and it was thanks to him that the Odaiba soccer team was able to win the national school level championships that year. Matt's band had become well known throughout Odaiba because of a new song he composed. Sora had grown into a great tennis player, the best in the school. Joe managed to get into an exam to prove he was qualified to be a doctor, but had to ace it first.

"It's okay. We can postpone it," TK said.

"Or, we can discuss and then tell the others what we have in mind," Davis interrupted.

"That's actually quite a good plan, Davis," Kari complimented. Davis was feeling so glad that he didn't hear the last part. "...for once."

The following day, Davis woke up as early as seven o'clock in the morning, a new record in his opinion for he had not woken up earlier than eight o'clock on ordinary school holidays. He brushed his teeth right away, and agot changed immediately. He tiptoed down, only to find that his parents were already out for work and Jun was already at the table watching television.

At the Kamiya household, Kari and Tai got up at almost the same time Davis did. But somehow, Tai had already finished berakfast by the time Kari was finished chaning. They both put on their thick warm jackets to brace the cold weather outside before making their way to Davis' house.

Izzy yawned as he woke up. He took his breakfast and went outside, before coming back in once again to retrieve his laptop and a nice fuzzy coat to keep himself warm in the freezing weathers outside.

Ken had little, if no, trouble convincing his mother that he was going to spend Christmas with his friends again. His parents had no problem with that, as they were just happy that Ken now had friends instead of being cooped up in his room 24/7.

Cody got up at around six in the morning to practice his kendo. Despite the weather outside, he wasn't even shaking a little due to his strong body. He was panting by the time he was ready to head for Davis' house. His grandfather advised him to be careful, and Cody went on his way to Davis' house.

Yolei had slept over twelve at midnight because she had to help her parents run the shop. Despite this, she was able to wake up just in time and head for Davis' house without panicking or messing anything up.

Everyone arrived at Davis' house at almost the same time. They all rang the doorbell and Davis greeted them in heartfully. They all gathered around in the living room and crowded around Izzy's computer. A screen showing the status of the digital world and digital gate was pulled up.

Before they entered, Davis presented a basket full of food. "Specially made by my parents. They wanted us to have as much as we could to eat since we won't know how long it would be before e came back." Davis' parents were already fully informed of the digital world, so they now knew where Davis was always disappearing off to.

Davis pointed his D-3 at the digital port and yelled, "Digital gate, open!" The red light turned green, and sucked all eight digidestined into the digital world. They arrived in the middle of a green field, where all their digimon partners were waiting. Davis was already laying out the carpet on an even terrain.

"So, where should we all go?" Davis asked as he munched on a bread smeared with garlic.

"I say we all go somewhere together. That way, we can make up for the time we're going to be apart next year, or at least the time we have been apart this year," TK suggested, receiving nods and sounds of agreement from everyone.

"How about... Australia?" Yolei brought up.

"What about America?" Cody wondered.

The discussion went on for a little longer until they finally decided they would go to Singapore, which was Wormmon's idea. It was a small country, but none of them had been there before.

"I'll tell the gang when I get home," Tai offered. "Meanwhile, let's finish all this food. I doubt your parents want all this gone to waste, huh, Davis?"

Before anyone answered, an electrical surge that burnt the piece of cloth. Everyone was thrown off their feet. All the food was almost spoiled thanks to the sudden attack. "How am I going to explain this to my parents?" Davis wondered as he held up the piece of burnt cloth.

"Never mind the cloth! I think we're under attack!" Tai said, pointing in the direction of the attacker. "What is that thing?"

In front of them, a metal ball like digimon hovered several feet above the ground. It's hands extended out from the center ball, and were mostly covered by gloves. There was a thunderbolt like sign above the digimon's head. Ken recognized it as Thunderballmon.

All the rookie digimon present digivolved to their champion forms with the help of their human partners before springing into a fighitng stance. ExVeemon flew towards him, giving him a solid punch. The Thunderballmon punched back, and both champion digimon were sent flying bckwards.

Taking advantage of the situation, Greymon charged at him with his Horn Impulse attack. The horns on Greymon's head hit the Thunderballmon and sent him careening into a tree. The tree snapped lengthwise into two pieces at once.

Gatomon jumped up to Thunderballmon's level and did a triple punch before landing down. Angemon took over and shot him with a bright white beam that emerged from his hand. "Hand of Fate!" Thunderballmon couldn't evade the attack and got hit square in the face.

"Glide Horn!" Aquilamon yelled as he dived towards Thunderballmon from the sky. His horns glowed white as they approached Thunderballmon. Thunderballmon was thrown back by the impact again, but couldn't recover his balance as Ankylomon smashed him with his spiked tail tip.

Kabuterimon charged up electricity in his horn before letting it all out on Thunderballmon. "Electro Shocker!" Thunderballmon, though being a thunder digimon, got zapped and was thrown onto the floor.

Stingmon rushed towards Thunderballmon, his fist ready for a punch. Just then, a purple spike protruded out from his wrist, and he charged towards Thunderballmon even faster. "Spiking Finish!" Stingmon slashed his spike downwards as he neared Thunderballmon. The thunderball digimon was sent flying underground a few feet.

Just then, while the digidestined and their digimon were nearing Thunderballmon, a white light shined from where Thunderballmon had crashed, and what emerged from the hole wasn't the small pinball like digimon they had been fighting.

It had digivolved.

* * *

I guess this can be considered a cliffhanger, but not really one that makes people want to kill me. Oh well. Did you enjoy it? Please review!


	2. Electrifying Battle

Here's the rest of the battle. I know you might think Thunderballmon's evolution sucks, but I didn't know what else to transform him into. Hope you enjoy reading this!

* * *

Digimon 02

Road to Victory

Chapter 2: Electrifying Battles

The digimon that was within the hole dashed up in the blink of an eye. Everyone had to shield their faces from the sun as they tried to see who their opponent had digivolved into. The new digimon was still about the same size, only that the thunderbolt sign on its forehead was gone. Tai and TK were sure they had seen this digimon somwhere before.

"Hey! It's Mamemon!" they both exclaimed. The Mamemon zoomed directly at ExVeemon and punched him into the gut, before holding his left arm and swinging him round and round. When he finally let go, ExVeemon was thrown into Stingmon, who had no time to evade.

Angemon got a Hand of Fate attack ready from behind, but before he could fire it, the Mamemon flew up and the sun blinded Angemon's eyes. He was left blinded for some time as he tried looking for his opponent in the sky.

"Angemon! Behind you!" TK called out, but it was too late. Mamemon's fist had already connected to Angemon's back, sending him crashing onto the ground and into an unsuspecting Ankylomon.

"Greymon! Kabuterimon!" Tai and Izzy ordered. "Get him!"

The two Champion digimon rushed at the Ultimate level digimon, hoping to be able to knock it unconcious, at least. "Horn Impulse!" Greymon's horns glowed white again, and he ran towards Mamemon at full speed.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled, and began to charge electricity. He fired it directly at Mamemon, who was taken by surprise. Greymon's horns managed to fling Mamemon up, giving Aquilamon a chance to attack.

"Blast Laser!" Aquilamon yelled and fired sonic rings from his mouth. They almost got to Mamemon, but the machine digimon evaded it in midair just in time. Taking Aquilamon by his legs, Mamemon threw the eagle digimon towards Greymon and Kabuterimon.

Kabuterimon was quick enough to fly up, but Greymon was hit directly by Mamemon's victim. Gatomon appeared from behind Mamemon and punched it forward. Kabuterimon caught Mamemon as the metal bean digimon was thrown at him and held him in place, giving Gatomon another chance to attack.

Somehow, Mamemon managed to pull himself free and swing Kabuterimon towards Gatomon, who was running towards them. The momentum from both digimon caused a massive explosion when they hit. When the smoke cleared, both Champions had degenerated to their rookie forms, Tentomon and Salamon.

"Greymon! Distract him long enough for ExVeemon and Stingmon to DNA Digivolve and take down Mamemon!" Tai commanded. Greymon nodded. Greymon fired several balls of flame, but they all missed. He continued firing rapidly.

Mamemon dodged each shot like a pro, but eventually got hit. This gave ExVeemon and Stingmon enough time to DNA Digivolve, or so they thought.

"ExVeemon! Stingmon!" they both cried out in order. "DNA Digvolve!"

As the two were digivolving, Mamemon recovered from the blast and shot his two gloves at them. "Smiley Bomb!" The two gloves exploded, disrupting the DNA Digivolution process. Both ExVeemon and Stingmon degenerated to DemiVeemon and Minomon respectively before falling to the ground.

"DemiVeemon! Minomon!" Davis and Ken cried as they tried to reach for their falling digimon partners.

Greymon caught the two in time before they fell, but he de-digivolved back into Agumon when Mamemon hit him hard in the back with another Smiley Bomb attack. Agumon felt embarrased as he had defeated a Mamemon in the past, but was unable to do so now.

Aquilamon and Angemon took to the skies as they got ready to hit Mamemon with all they had. Being an Ultimate level digimon, it wasn't surprising they weren't having much luck against him. Despite this, they tried their hardest.

"Blast Laser!"

"Hand of Fate!"

The two attacks shot out at Mamemon like lightning. They both hit him, and both Aquilamon and Angemon smiled in victory. However, Mamemon sprung from the smoke and punched Angemon in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground and degenerate to Patamon. TK ran to his partner's side to confirm his condition.

Aquilamon flew as far away as he could from Mamemon to keep his distance. He didn't want to be in the way of Mamemon's close range attacks, which proven to be powerful enough to knock out Angemon in one to two blows.

Unfortunately, he didn't realize Mamemon had long range attacks too. "Smiley Bomb!" The two gloves on Mamemon's hands fired out again and both hit Aquilamon square in the chest. Aquilamon fell down and degenerated to Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei cried out in terror.

"We're the only ones left who can stand up to Mamemon, Ankylomon!" Cody encouraged. Ankylomon grumped in response, saying that he was ready for whatever Mamemon was going to throw at him.

"I know how he fights now! He punches and shoots, that's all he can do!" Ankylomon said courageously.

Mamemon rushed towards him, and Ankylomon's hard shell managed to shield him from Mamemon's punches for a while, but then, the small metal bean digimon picked him up and threw him across the sky. With his two gloves aimed out, he cried, "Smiley Bomb!" The two rockets flew from his hands and exploded in the sky with a degenerated Armadillomon falling down.

"Armadillomon!" Cody cried as he ran towards his falling digimon.

All the digidestined looked up to see Mamemon smiling grimly. He held out his hands and aimed it at Tai, ready to shoot out a bomb that could end his life. Before he could attack Tai, a wolf like digimon pounced on him from behind. Mamemon crashed onto the floor, with the wolf still pinning him to the ground.

The wolf had periwinkle fur which lightened up to a bright white on his undersides. There were dark blue stripes on his back, zig-zagging along his tail, and framing some parts of his face. He had six small wing like things on his back, which also carried the natural dark blue stripes over the periwinkle skin.

Everyone noticed that wolf immediately. It was Matt's Garurumon! Tai scanned the area for the blonde kid, and finally saw him running towards them on the horizon, though he was only nothing more than a mere dot. His figure enlarged as he got closer, his blond hair flowing swiftly in the wind.

"Hold him steady, Garurumon!" Matt ordered as he got closer.

Tai got up, as did the rest of the digidestined. "Come on, guys! We're not beaten yet!"

Agumon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Salamon and Hawkmon digivolved to their Champion forms once again. Tentomon was too injured to battle, and Davis and Ken didn't want to push their luck with DemiVeemon and Minomon.

Greymon, Ankylomon, Angemon, Gatomon and Aquilamon replaced their rookie forms. Greymon fired a blast of flame as Mamemon threw Garurumon off him. The flame circled around him, making it more difficult to look for an escape. As soon as Mamemon jumped up, Garurumon got him with his Howling Blaster attack.

Ankylomon, Angemon, Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA Digivolved to give them more power. Ankylomon and Angemon DNA digivolved into the cyborg angel, Shakkoumon, and Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA Digivolved into the sylph digimon, Silphymon. The two ultimates got ready to battle as Mamemon doused the flames around him with his bombs.

Silphymon flew at Mamemon, punching him in the face a couple of times before kicking him backwards. Mamemon crashed into the nearby lake. All the water splashed up, and only little water remained where a lake once was. Silphymon collected energy in his hands, before sending it flying at Mamemon. "Static Force!"

The energy ball exploded in Mamemon's face. ""Kachina Bombs!" Shakkoumon shouted. Clay discs fired from his waist and slashed Mamemon again and again. Before Mamemon could get up, Shakkoumon trained his eyes onto Mamemon's limp body. "Justice Beam!" A pair of red lights shot out of Shakkoumon's eyes and burned Mamemon's body all through.

Regardless, Mamemon was still able to fight. He dashed next to Silphymon and triple-kicked the sylph digimon. Then, he swung her by the leg right into Shakkoumon. The cyborg angel, being made of metal, wasn't at all injured by Silphymon being thrown at him. He aimed his eyes onto Mamemon's body again, and shot the lasers with a cry of "Justice Beam". The beams missed.

Mamemon kept dashing backwards to avoid the attacks from the two ultimate digimon. Knowing fully well that no one would be able to defeat Mamemon if this kept up, Greymon stood in the retreating Mamemon's way and held him tightly in his grasp.

"Shoot now!"

"But Greymon-!" Tai yelled.

"You'll be-!"

"Just fine!" Greymon interrupted Matt. "Now get him!"

"Should we?" Silphymon asked Kari and Yolei.

"I don't think we have a choice, Yolei answered.

"What about you, TK?" Kari asked, concerned.

"There doesn't seem to be anymore bright ideas..." the digidestined of Hope answered.

Just as the two Ultimates were charging up their attacks, Davis interrupted them. "You can't just risk someone's life! I trust your digimon to be able to defeat Mamemon, but I-!"

"-don't trust you to be able to aim in such a way that Greymon won't get hit," Ken fininshed for him.

"Davis is right," Cody backed the youngster up. "There has to be another way..."

"I can't hold on any longer!" Greymon called out, but the others were too busy conferencing to listen. "Hey! Am I the only digimon or human here?" It was too late. Mamemon broke free and flung Greymon towards Silphymon and Shakkoumon. His heavy weight proved to be too much and managed to topple even the great metallic digimon.

"Garurumon! Pounce on him!" Matt ordered. His digimon partner agreed instantly.

Garurumon ran towards Mamemon, often moving to his right or left to avoid Mamemon's bombs. Finally, when he was about to bite into Mamemon's metal body, the metal bean digimon sent a punch at him. Garurumon crashed into a tree behind him.

By this time, Greymon, Shakkoumon and Silphymon had gotten up. "Got any ideas?" Silphymon asked. Greymon was about to answer when he was cut off. "Not from you for now."

When no one could think up a plan, Izzy, who had remained silent for quite a while, suggested something. The two Ultimates and Champions would surround Mamemon from all sides and fire with all they had. No one had a better plan, so everyone agreed on this.

"Kachina Bombs!" Shakkoumon chased Mamemon into the trap with his clay discs. Mamemon didn't realize he was walking straight into a trap until it was too late and he was trapped in between the four digimon.

"Mega Flame! Howling Blaster! Static Force! Justice Beam!" all four digimon yelled. The attacks hit and Mamemon turned into a digiegg before flying off.

"That was definitely weird..." Tai murmured as all the digimon reverted back to their Rookie forms. "Why would anyone attack us?"

"Hey, we're the digidestined. We get attacked all the time," Yolei said, brushing it off and assuming it as something unimportant.

"Not really. Gennai's sent me scans of some relatively high level activity in the digital world. With these high energy levels, the radiation could be a sign to something evil and radiative-" Izzy was cut off when Davis spoke out of boredom.

"In English please, genius."

"He means that there is something evil underground at work," Ken translated. "The energy from the evil digimon could be corrupting digimon on the surface of the digital world."

Kari and TK gasped as they found something. They gestured for everyone to come to where they were standing. On the ground was a device that looked like a silver coin, and it had a small button to the side of it.

"What do you think it does?" TK asked.

"What do you think it even is?" Patamon asked.

Izzy picked it up and looked around it. "Seems like some sort of device," he said, receiving a 'we already know that' look from everyone else. "It could be a communicating device." Izzy tried clicking the button, but nothing happened. After tampering with it for a while, he gave up. "Nothing's working!"

"Let's just hold on to it, just in case," Cody said as he pocketed it.

"You're sounding like a junior detective, Cody," Kari complimented.

"That's my Cody for ya!" Armadillomon replied.

Everyone agreed it would be best to return to the real world for now to regroup just in case a digimon would try attacking them again. "It was a Champion that digivolved to Ultimate this time," Tai said, "who knows what level of digimon they might send next."

* * *

The ending really did sound like Cody doing some detective work. Sorry, but I just finished the Nancy Drew Identity Theft Trilogy books today. Guess I've learnt my lesson. Anyway, please review!


	3. Flower in the Skies Part 1

Thanks for all the reviews yet again. It really is motivation to write the next chapter. :) And don't worry. I'll put your OCs in automatically unless you want to re-submit them, as in adding more info or such and such.

* * *

Digimon 02

Road to Victory

Chapter 3: Flower in the Skies

Davis lay on his bed, thinking about the day's events. It had seemed like a long day, and even though he was quite tired he could hear DemiVeemon's steady and uniform breathing. All his friends had gone home, but they planned on scheduling a sleepover so that they could discuss about the digital world. Everyone agreed that this was a great idea.

Davis drifted off to sleep pretty soon. He was just too tired, and he knew that in the morning they would have to enter the digital world again. Too bad for him, most of the senior digidestined would be unable to join them in the digital world, so their experience and advice would have to be counted out.

Tai would be busy for the morning as he had to coach a junior soccer team. Matt would also have another concert to raise money for an old folks' home donation. Joe had signed up for a trip to a clinic outside of Odaiba, and he wasn't looking forward to cancelling it. Sora would be free though, so she could come. Izzy also had nothing else to do. The one upside that he hadn't expected was that TK had to follow his mother to work and was looking forward to picking up a few pointers on writing novels.

The night passed quickly and Davis awoke, wondering if he even slept at all. Davis went downstairs for breakfast and waited patiently for the others. He was doing a good job at being patient, but his patience soon ran out and he was pacing around the living room, with the television screen showing Naruto, which DemiVeemon was watching while munching on some pizza.

The doorbell rang and Davis was in front of Cody and Yolei in almost a second. He greeted them and invited them inside. "Where're the others?" he asked.

"We're not really sure," Yolei replied.

"I went to Yolei's store to get some grocery supplies for my mom, and she agreed to accompany me to your house, Davis," Cody added in. They told him that Tai had phoned them earlier today to say that Kari wouldn't be able to join them. Davis grunted disappointedly.

They waited for an extra half an hour or so before the bell rang, and Davis was greeted by Sora, and Ken. "Guess we're all ready and set to go," Sora said enthusiastically. "It's been ages since I last saw Biyomon, let alone talked to her!"

"We still need to wait for Izzy to show up," Ken reminded. "I wonder what's taking him so long. He's usually the punctual type."

"So how was yesterday's tennis match?" Yolie inquired, trying to pass the time.

Sora's response was negative. "I was facing this awesome player and she knocked me out by ten to zero points. What a bummer. And I scored so well against the first few other players." Based on her tone, everyone could tell that Sora wasn't kidding. Sora had been a champion in tennis for quite a few months, so someone beating her ten to zero was an amazing feat.

Davis turned on the television, and the boys and girls argued over what to watch: action movies or romantic ones. Davis claimed romantic movies were too mushy, but Sora claimed they would have bad nights if they watched action movies. The argument continued until Izzy arrived at the front door.

He was dressed rather informally. Hi clothes were tucked out, his hair was messy, he had a few dirt marks on his clothes and Davis could make out a cut on his right hand. "You would not believe what I've been through this morning," he said between pants.

The computer geek explained that, on his way to Davis' house, he had been attacked by a Vilemon who demanded he handed over the goggles. Izzy insisted that he didn't have or know about any goggles, and was immediately attacked by the Vilemon. In his hurry, he accidentally fell and the Vilemon caught up to him. He rolled aside to avoid a blast from the Vilemon, so only his hand was injured.

"I don't know what he wanted with me, but he seemed quite keen on getting his hands on some 'goggles'," Izzy said. "All the time he was attacking me, he kept saying things about needing the goggles and how he would be unimaginably in trouble without them."

"Where is this Vilemon?" Yolei asked, punching her fists through the air. "I'm going to teach him a lesson or two."

"Sorry, but when I turned to face Davis' apartment, I heard a small explosion and the next thing I knew Vilemon wasn't behind me anymore," Izzy said confused.

"Some other digidestined who lives nearby could've gotten to him," Ken suggested. Izzy stated that this was possible, but there wasn't anyone other than himself in the area. "The person could've been too shy to talk and must've run away."

"Enough chit-chat, let's get to the digital world!" Davis said. "DemiVeemon's eating all my food stock!" He pointed to the kitchen where everyone could see the in-training digimon munch on anything they could get their hands on, most particularly Davis' secret stash of his favourite noodles.

Everyone present entered the digital world through Izzy's laptop. Izzy requested Davis for his D-3 after this as he still wanted to find out what extras the D-3 had that the ordinary digivice was missing out on. Almost as soon as they had arrived in the desert like area, they were confronted by a girl of about fourteen to fifteen years of age. Beside her was a sorcerer in a white cloak.

"Are you the digidestined who attacked a Thunderballmon here yesterday?" she questioned. Her voice was so soft that Davis almost didn't catch what she said. They nodded and she asked another question. "Did you find another digimon? One that looked like a giant sunflower?"

"No, not really," Ken said, reflecting on yesterday's events.

"That digimon is called Sunflowmon. She has just crushed a few stalls and is wanted for impersonation of a digidestined partner," the digimon beside the girl answered. "Sorry for taking up any of your time."

"So... where do you live?" Davis started. The girl shook her head, feeling like keeping it a secret would be best. "Want to go out to-"

Davis' sentence was cut short when the sorcerer digimon tripped him as he walked towards her. "Whoops. You should watch where you're going. I would be terrified if anything happened to-" Everyone expected the digimon to mention Davis. "-my important staff."

"What?" Davis yelled in an outburst. "I could've been injured! What's your name, you big fat rotten stinkin' wizard!"

"My name is Sorcerymon," the sorcerer digimon answered. "You are lucky you're alive, some people could've been killed when you fell." When Davis asked how that happened, Sorcerymon asnwered with a smirk, "Your heavy weight could've crushed me, you could've broken your neck, you could've slammed into my staff and the sharp pieces would fly to everyone, you could trigger an earthquake by falling down and the fissure will swallow us whole."

Everyone looked at Sorcerymon with unbelievable expressions. "Okay, that's exaggerating it," Ken said finally.

"Want us to help you look for this Sunflowmon you're looking for?" Sora asked politely, afraid to get on the Sorcerymon's bad side. The girl nodded in response. She introduced herself as Kiyomi Nishikawa.

"Wait, I'm picking up something that's headed this way!" Izzy reported as he looked at his digivice. "I think it's coming right this way."

Sora took out hers and looked at it. Her partner Biyomon asked what was wrong. She replied, "Not only is it moving this way, it's going way fast!" Everyone got ready to fight as they felt a slight breeze blow at their clothes.

"Is it here yet?" Cody asked in curiousity.

"That's weird, it's right here..." Izzy murmured, "Unless..."

"It's right above!" Kiyomi announced as the green digimon swooped down and threw everyone off their feet. It took a while to get up and clear their eyes of the sand as the rush had created a mild sandstorm. When everyone got on their feet, they could check out the digimon more acurately.

The digimon they were looking at had a light yellow sunflower for a face, and the petals were darker yellow in color. It had a long snaky body that was green, and a pair of hands and legs. There were two small leaves behind the digimon, functioning as leaves to help it fly.

"Sorcerymon, get it!" Kiyomi ordered.

At once her digimon partner rushed itself at it, stopping only a little distance from Sunflowmon. "Crystal Barrage!" Sorcerymon cried out. He lashed his staff forwards, and icy crystals begun shooting out from the tip of the staff. The array of crystals seemed endless, though it finally stopped after a while.

When the smoke cleared, they could see that Sunflowmon was only a bit injured. Everyone figured out why. Sunflowmon had whipped up some sand to shield herself from the attack. The heat from the sand reduced the power of the attack, and the high surrounding temperature also weakened Sorcerymon's attack.

"Leave this to us!" Davis said as he nodded towards his comrades. All of them digivolved their digimon to their champion forms. ExVeemon, Stingmon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon and Garudamon were right in place to attack.

"Vee Laser!" ExVeemon cried as he fired a beam of blue energy from his chest. The attack hit Sunflowmon and she seemed to be severely injured by that single attack. Then, Sunflowmon turned to look at ExVeemon before firing several beams of sunshine from her face.

All of them hit ExVeemon, who tumbled onto the ground. Stingmon rushed in to cover his friend and went to slash at Sunflowmon. The latter just kept backing off to avoid contact. Aquilamon fired a Blast Laser to Sunflowmon's side.

Sunflowmon was hit, before getting slashed continuously by Stingmon's energy spikes. Ankylomon finished the team attack by slamming Sunflowmon into the ground as she got hit towards him. Sunflowmon got up weakly, but ExVeemon flew up and fired a Vee Laser down onto the unexpecting Sunflowmon.

A large crater formed where ExVeemon had hit. Everyone could see the motionless figure at the bottom of the pit, recognizing it as Sunflowmon. Just as everyone thought it was over, Sunflowmon zipped back up into the skies and rained Sunshine Beams on everyone. ExVeemon, Stingmon, and Aquilamon got hit and reverted back to their rookie forms as a result. Ankylomon's hard armor was still able to hold off the attacks, but not for long.

Everyone ran towards a nearby cave going underground for shelter. Birdramon was carrying Sora so she was safe, but reverted back into Biyomon after entering the cave. Even Ankylomon followed. Just before he entered, he reverted back to Armadillomon so that he would be able to fit within the cave. They all waited for the rain of attacks to stop before Davis realized something.

"Where's Kiyomi?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads. They all realized that she was still outside. This was confirmed when they heard someone call out "Crystal Barrage".

"They're going to get destroyed under that fire!" Cody said. It wasn't necessary, as everyone knew no one could hold out from the attack for long. That Sunflowmon was stronger than any of them had even thought possible. But then they heard something that surprised them. Sunflowmon screamed in pain and everyone saw that one of its leaves were cut a little. However, Sunflowmon was still attacking ferociously, not leaving about any openings.

"We have to get our digimon to DNA Digivolve," Ken said. Davis was worried about their digimons' safety, but they assured that they were alright.

In a flash they were in their champion forms again, ExVeemon and Stingmon. Davis and Ken's digivices turned blue and green. They reacted with each other and ExVeemon and Stingmon initiated the jogress. "ExVeemon! Stingmon! DNA Digivolve! Paildramon!"

In ExVeemon and Stingmon's place was a humanoid digimon. He had a red helmet with a line to allow sight to the eyes. The horn on the helmet was shaped in the form of a thunderbolt. His body, forearms and lower legs were resemblance of ExVeemon's with some slight changes. He was wearing Stingmon's armor and shoulder pads that still had their spikes. His arms were made of Stingmon's gloves and nails. Finally, he had ExVeemon's tail and wings.

Paildramon flew outside and shot at Sunflowmon a few times. The sunflower digimon fell down since she wasn't expecting a daring attack by the digidestined. Sora and Yolei took this moment to grab Kiyomi and take her back in. Whilst they did so, Paildramon sparred with Sunflowmon.

Sunflowmon fired a beam of sunshine at Paildramon, who dodged it with skill. Paildramon then rushed at Sunflowmon with energy spikes extending from his gloves. "Sting Strike!" The spike sliced open a part of Sunflowmon's hand. Sunflowmon's eyes narrowed into glare and fired endless Sunshine Beams at Paildramon.

Paildramon had to give it his best flying to be able to dodge most of them. Some came at him like homing missiles, leaving him vulnerable after every hit. In an effort to save himself, Paildramon flew high up and took control of the blasters attached to his waist. He aimd them at Sunflowmon before shooting them at the yell "Desperado Blaster!"

Sunflowmon was barraged again and again by the numerous energy blasts that came from the DNA Digivolved digimon. Sunflowmon collapsed onto the floor and all the digidestined went out to inspect it. The figure wasn't laying on the ground, but the instead the digidestined could see a figure hovering where Sunflowmon had landed.

* * *

Hope this is good enough a fanfiction to satisfy all your hearts. It was quite hard to write this chapter as I was debating whether or not to add the other OCs in here as well. I decided against it and put them up against stronger villains. ;). Please review to tell me how it went.


	4. Flower in the Skies Part 2

NovelistoftheSky – Thank you. I've been working on my writing for quite a while already. I'm glad people can see the difference between my old one and this one. ^ ^

Elegon – Yes, you're right. There is a big change in this story compared to the other story, but I'm glad you think it's still good.

And for all the people who PM me their OCs, I'll gladly still include them. The plotline doesn't change much either.

* * *

Digimon 02

Road to Victory

Chapter 4 - Flower in the Skies Part 2

The digidestined looked on at Sunflowmon's digivolved form. She looked as though she was wearing a pink suit, which only opened up at her hands and legs and face. She had no fingers, and controlled only the petals of the lilac plant. Her eyes were totally black and she seemed to have green hair.

Taken by surprise at her digivolution, the lilac digimon attacked. "Lilac Shower!" She aimed her open arms at them and fired with every bit of energy she had. Paildramon swooped Davis, Ken and Cody out of the way, while Sorcerymon struggled to maintain the barrier he had created to protect Yolei, Sora and Kiyomi.

"That's Lilacmon, Sunflowmon's Ultimate Digivolution!" Kiyomi exclaimed, though her voice was soft as always.

"Then we'd better finish this fast. We don't want everyone back at home worrying, right?" Armadillomon said, and repeated it when he figured no one else was playing attention.

In fact, Yolei had heard what he had said and an idea had sprung to her head. She quickly took out her D-Terminal and texted Tai a message. _Under attack in digi world. Need help. Hurry._ Yolei closed the D-Terminal quickly and digivolved Hawkmon so he could help. Sora saw her signal and digivolved Biyomon once again as well.

By this time, Lilacmon had diverted her attention to try and attack Paildramon. Taking the chance they had, Aquilamon and Birdramon rushed at Lilacmon quickly. Birdramon suddenly flew up and looked down upon Lilacmon, who still had her back to her.

"Meteor Wing! Blast Laser!" Garudamon and Aquilamon yelled. The sonic blasts and the fiery flames were enough to draw Lilacmon's attention, but were not enough to stop her completely. Lilacmon just turned around, looking mad and annoyed before turning her arms to face the two digimon and fired like crazy.

Birdramon and Aquilamon seperated to make it more difficult in aiming them and shooting them down. Paildramon took his two blasters and fired his Desperado Blaster attack at Lilacmon in an attempt to save his digimon comrades. Lilacmon didn't even look stunned by the attack.

Lilacmon redirected her shots at Paildramon, who tried his best to dodge them all. Aquilamon and Birdramon went back to the previous strategy, but Lilacmon had her eye on them as well. Lilacmon used one of her arms to shoot down Birdramon, who turned back into Biyomon as she fell into Sora's arms.

"Biyomon! No!" Sora yelled as Biyomon lay motionless in her hands.

"Biyomon..." Yolei murmured. "That's it! That digimon's going to pay!" Yolei ordered Aquilamon to attack with all he had, but all that succeeded in doing was get Aquilamon hit. The latter transformed back into his rookie Hawkmon form.

Noticing that Lilacmon had her back turned to them, Cody digivolved Armadilomon, who landed right on top of Lilacmon. The attack was enough to crush her for a split second before she threw him off her, looking as though she possessed super human strength. Ankylomon was defeated after a set of attacks from Lilacmon. Cody went down from Paildramon to inspect his digimon for injuries.

"Looks like it's up to us, bro," Davis told Ken. His partner nodded. They both held up their D-3s, which shone with great light and power. Paildramon felt a surge of energy flow through him, before a digivolution was activated.

"Paildramon! Digivolve to...-" Before the DNA Digivolution process could be completed, Lilacmon showered the digivolving digimon with attacks. The two digimon were taken by surprise and were forced back to their Champion forms. "This can't be...!" The two Champion digimon exclaimed.

Ken came up with a plan and ExVeemon and Stingmon executed it at once. ExVeemon flew to the side of Lilacmontingmon while the buf digimon flew to the other side of Lilacmon. They both fired attacks but then straight away flew up so they wouldn't attack each other by accident. The attack worked and Lilacmon was covered in smoke.

Next, ExVeemon and Stingmon put their all in their attacks while falling out of the sky. The gravity pulled the attacks downwards and Lilacmon was showered with attacks that were inspired from her own tactics of attacking. ExVeemon and Stingmon grinned in triumph.

That was before they realized that Lilacmon wasn't even injured from their attack. Lilacmon aimed her two blasters at them before shooting them with energy bolts that looked like they were coming out of machine guns. The two digimon at once de-digivolved into their weakened rookie states.

Lilacmon was about to finish off the helpless digidestined when a fireball caught her attention. Tai stood next to Greymon, who looked ready to fight. Greymon ran at Lilacmon, who also flew at the dinosaur digimon. They both clashed, but in the end, Lilacmon was swinging Greymon by one of his horns before slamming him down into the ground.

Before Greymon got up, Lilacmon had attacked him as well, so Tai was also now powerless compared to the powerful Lilacmon. Kiyomi knew she had to act fast, and instructed Sorcerymon to transport them to somewhere safe. Sorcerymon used up all his power by doing so, but managed to bring them to the safety of a large cave that was cleverly concealed with trees and vines.

"We barely made it..." Yolei huffed as she dropped to the sandy ground beneath her. "We're going to need Kari and TK's help to defeat this digimon, but even with their help, I don't think it'll be that easy..."

"Maybe all we need is a plan..." Ken murmured, but his intentions were cut short by Davis.

"Yeah, a plan and a whole digimon army!" Davis exclaimed.

"Excuse me, Tai?" Cody asked as Tai turned to look at him. "I think I saw an opening in Lilacmon's attacks. I think that her skin is fairly resistant but-"

"-she is more vulnerable when she attacks!" Tai exclaimed.

Sora caught up to the idea and also smiled braodly at the idea. "Her arms! They open up when she fires her attacks!"

"With a little time, I could calculate how much time it is between her blasting of attacks, and if we hit the precise spot we could immobilize her long enough for a series of attacks to end her!" Izzy said, but Davis looked as though he didn't understand what the genious had said. "In short, we can defeat her if we attack carefully."

"Why didn't you just say so, Izzy?" Davis asked.

"He did, just that you didn't understand," Yolei joked, causing everyone to laugh and Davis to get angrier. He dropped the act when he knew there was no winning and just turned away to conceal his reddening face.

"Kiyomi, do you think you could get us back to Lilacmon's place?" Tai asked.

The girl who had been standing quitely and surely at one side of the cave replied, "It's going to be a while before Sorcerymon regains his full power, so we can't send you close enough. You'll have to walk for a few minutes to get to her."

Everyone agreed with this plan and they were transported back to the desert battlefield. There were many marks and holes in the floor, showing that it was the place the fierce battle had taken place a few minutes ago. However, the attacker Lilacmon was nowhere in sight. Ken guessed she had moved on to another place.

Tai and the group searched for a while before they heard an explosion and ran in that direction. They saw the same lilac figure attacking a group of digimon, defeating them and absorbing their data. Lilacmon sensed the presence of some intruders, and turned around to come face to face with the digidestined.

"It's go time again," Davis said. Their digimon digivolved to ExVeemon, Stingmon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon, Greymon and Birdramon once again. ExVeemon and Stingmon merged into Paildramon and waited for Izzy's instructions. Tentomon stayed with his partner.

Lilacmon started shooting at them immediately. Sorcerymon put a shield around the digidestined to keep them from harm and the digimon split up, flying and running as well as digging in different directions. In less than the split second they had, Izzy instructed Tentomon to send an electric bolt into the sky.

Seeing the signal, Paildramon shot with all his might. Lilacmon was finally injured, and the opening was long enough for Ankylomon, Greymon, Aquilamon and Birdramon to attack. "Megaton Press! Mega Flame! Blast Laser! Meteor Wing!"

Ankylomon jumped high into the sky, letting all the attacks through. The flame burnt Lilacmon's arm, the sonic blast exploded upon contact, and the flaming meteors only added to the injury. Finally, Ankylomon landed upon Lilacmon, crushing her completely. Like before, Lilacmon threw him off her, but this time she looked badly battered.

As soon as Ankylomon was safe, Paildramon rapidly shot her with his Desperado Blaster attack. All shots hit her perfectly. When the smoke cleared, everyone could see her digiegg floating off in the distance. Everyone sighed in relief.

* * *

"Get me Lucemon!" a demonic digimon replied.

A child angel digimon soon appeared in front of him, waiting for something. The child angel had light blond hair. He wore a robe that went over his right shoulder, covering the right side of his chest. Purple markings could be seen on his chest and left shoulder, going down to his legs. He had two metallic wristbands, and purple digimon hazard markings were seen on the back of his hands. Ten angellic wings spread out from his back.

"What is the meaning of this incompetence?" the first digimon bellowed. His great voice echoed throughout the cave.

"I don't understand what you mean, my lord. I am doing everything I can to defeat the digidesined," Lucemon answered with a grin.

"Don't play a fool with me," came the voice again. "I know you know what I know you know. The digidestined have already defeated two of your fifteen digital monsters. How can I be calm when I know they are getting closer to-"

"I assure you, my lord Daemon, I am doing everything in my power to stop the digidestined. If you want, I would confront them myself," Lucemon replied confidently. "But I have no doubt that my digimon copies are able to slaughter the digidestined without my help."

"Silence!" Daemon roared. "If I were not so badly injured, I would finish the digidestined immediately. But since I am currently in a state of weakness I am unable to do anything. Keep assaulting the digidestined. Make sure they fall."

Lucemon snickered and left the rocky room within the cave.

* * *

Sorry if it's shorter than my other chapters, but this was done in a hurry. Sorry to anyone who thinks it should've been longer than you thought. Please review. Believe it or not, I read each one. It motivates me to write the next chapter!


	5. Underwater Serpent

Thanks for all your reviews so far. I will try to update as soon as possible, but that usually depends on my mood. And I've noticed one thing... can anyone send in any reviews regarding pairings?

* * *

Digimon 02

Road to Victory

Chapter 5: Underwater Serpent

The next day, Davis got up as early as he could, and was proud that he had woken up at seven o'clock instead of eight. He hurriedly got dressed and got ready to go to Tai's house. When they had returned the previous day, they had found that TK and Kari were exhausted, so Davis and his friends promised to take them to the digital world to relieve some stress, even though it was the holidays.

Tai's coaching had worked wel, and now the kids he had taught were playing better. Matt's concert was a total success, earning more fame for him and his band. Joe managed to get through his exam without passing out, and was sure that he would be able to pass it.

Unfortunately, the elder digidestined were unable to come join them in the digital world yet again. Tai, Matt, Sora and Joe had been invited to their friend's party, and there was no way they could reject. Izzy was working on Davis' D-3 that he borrowed, in hopes of uncovering the secrets and perhaps changing their normal digivices into D-3s as well.

Davis reached the Kamiya household and Kari greeted him at the door. Davis was so happy to finally see her again, although it had just been a day since they met, that he almost yelled out, "Hey Kari!"

"Davis, you're just in time!" Kari exclaimed. "We're all going for a picnic in the digital world. My mother baked us some cakes." Tai and Kari's mother was already completely used to digimon ever since the event that had happened a year ago. It was difficult to believe but, like Davis' parents, they allowed their children to go to the digital world whenever they want, as long as they kept safe.

"Great, Kari! I'd love that!" Davis looked around. "Am I the only one here so far?"

"Pleashe shay yesh...!" DemiVeemon begged in his heart. "He'sh been urging me to wake up early for thish!"

"No, TK's already here. He arrived around thirty minutes ago," Kari replied, almost breaking Davis' heart, not to mention DemiVeemon's.

Davis looked at the house watch. It was almost seven thirty. That must've meant that TK woke up around six since he lived further from Kari's house that Davis did. Davis entered the house and saw TK sitting at the couch holding the remote switching TV channels.

"So... you ready for the picnic, TJ?" Davis asked, forcing a smile. The blonde boy in front of him replied that he had already brought cream cakes and sodas for everyone, and Davis felt embarrased that he didn't bring anything at all. All he could hope was that he wasn't the only one who didn't bring any food.

The other younger digidestined arrived a little while later. Davis felt even more embarrased when his friends arrived, finding out that they had all brought something with them. Cody had brought along some soda. Ken had arrived with a plastic bag full of packets of chips. But Yolei, having a family grocery store, brought along the biggest load of all. She carried two bags by her right shoulder, and three bags by her left hand with a plastic bag in her backpack. She had brought along various food and drinks from her family's store.

"Wow, does your family let you take all this stuff here?" Kari asked as she helped take on of the bags in. "These weigh like ten pounds!"

"Yeah, they say it's' the least they could do after we saved the digital world. As you know, many people have been coming to my family's store since MaloMyotismon's attack and we had our identities revealed. They mostly came to meet me, but ever since my family's store had really cashed in!"

"Really?" Ken asked interestly. "Did you agree to anyone of them?"

"Of course not, Ken," Yolei laughed.

"Hey everyone!" Tai said, closing his room door and walking outside through the already open door. "You guys have fun in the digital world. If you see Agumon, tell him I said hi."

Ken had brought along his personal laptop and agreed to use it as a digi-gate. Usually Davis was the one who initiated the access, but this time Ken did it as Davis didn't have his D-3 with him. The five kids excluding Davis were sucked into the computer by a blinding flash of light.

"Guess now I'll check on my D-3," Davis murmured to no one in particular. Tai's mother closed the door for him, and he headed towards Izzy's house, not aware that a digimon was keeping an eye on him from a hedge of bushes.

The five children landed at the seaside. TK helped Kari spread out the piece of cloth which was two metres in width and two metres in length. Ken and the others helped load all the food from the bags onto the blanket, but Ken felt that it wasn't the same without Davis, and would go check on him.

When Ken was gone, everyone helped themselves with the food while they discussed recent events in their lives. TK had just finished another chapter of Zero to Hero, his famous book. Kari showed them the photograph she declared was the best of all that she had taken. It was of a colourful bird that was about to fly off a branch. The scenery in the picture was also incredibly attractive.

* * *

"Lucemon, why are the digidestined out there having fun and not being attacked by your digimon copies?" Daemon's voice echoes throughout the cave. "They are down by two members so this is the perfect time to strike. Or are you afraid to endanger more of your precious experiments?"

"What point is there to destroy them so quickly? I would rather peel them off one by one and then attend to their deaths myself," Lucemon replied with a snicker. "Besides, this time I have something special planned for them. Don't worry too much, my lord, and concentrate on your recovery."

"What about that girl Kiyomi Nishikawa? She is going to become a nuisance once again if we let her continue to interfere," another voice said.

"Beelzemon, you worry too much," Lucemon replied. "As our great strategist, I have come up with a plan that will put her out of the way without much trouble. I promise, she will not interfere again when we strike at the digital world."

"Oh really? I would have thought that you would be more concerned about this since you were also badly beaten the last time you attacked them. Are you sure you can handle everything?" Beelzemon asked. He turned to Daemon. "My lord, with your permission I will personally destroy them myself."

"No, let Lucemon's smug self do this. You had better not fail me."

* * *

"What type of jam can't you eat?" TK asked. No one knew the answer. "Traffic jam!" The digidestined present and their digimon partners laughed heartily. TK had picked up many jokes when he was at his mother's office yesterday, so he wasn't afraid to share some.

Yolei's D-Terminal received a message, and Yolei went to check it. After reading the short message, Yolei returned the D-Terminal to her bag. "Ken and Davis won't be able to make it for a while longer. Izzy still needs a little time to work on the D-3. He's halfway done already."

Suddenly, the earth shook violently. Everyone was thrown backwards, and some of them fell flat onto their faces. "What is this, an earthquake?" TK wondered as he tried to stand up, but failing as the ground was too shaky.

"I don't think so, the water is also shaking quite hard," Kari reasoned, trying to balance herself on her two feet. "I think something in the water is making the earth shake!"

"I think we'd better take cover!" Yolei yelled as she realized that a wave was building up and heading straight for them. "There's a gigantic wave headed our way!"

"There! We can take cover in those trees!" Cody said, and everyone including the digimon hurried to the light forest beyond, hoping to take cover. The wave flooded the beach and most of the picnic equipment was washed away. When the water retreated back to the ocean, only the umbrella and a plastic bag was left.

A serpent curled above the water. It was blue in colour, and it's white beneath. The serpent had a yellow mask, and the ears were like fins which were also yellow in colour. The tail had a fin-like appearance to it, making it certain that the creature's origin was the ocean.

Seadramon rushes towards TK and Kari and manages to wrap its tail around them, abducting them and pulling them towards the water. Patamon and Gatomon, who were standing by their partners, went to try and free them. However, TK and Kari were unable to digivolve their digimon as they couldn't reach their digivices.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon said as he fired a bubble from his mouth. The attack didn't have much of an effect, as Seadramon was a level higher than Patamon, being a champion digimon.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon punched Seadramon in the face. It managed to injure Seadramon, but he didn't want to let go of his victims and held onto them, using his face to knock Gatomon out of his way.

"TK! Kari!" Cody called out after them as they were being dragged to the water. "Armadillomon, digivolve!"

"You too, Hawkmon!" Yolei said, and took out her D-3.

"Armadillomon! Digivolve to... Ankylomon! Hawkmon! Digivolve to... Aquilamon!" yelled the two rookie digimon, and now stood and flew in their champion forms. They didn't take their time attacking Seadramon and instantly rushed at the sea serpent digimon.

"Megaton Press!" Ankylomon shouted. He jumped high up and smashed right down on Seadramon. Seadramon dove into the water and brought TK and Kari with him. Ankylomon couldn't follow him as he couldn't swim.

"I got him!" Aquilamon informed. "Blast Laser!" The sonic attack hit Seadramon's body, and Seadramon released TK and Kari. The two of them fell into the shallow water. However, Seadramon recovered quickly and grabbed Kari again.

"Patamon, let's go!" TK took out his D-3 and pointed it at Patamon, who digivolved into Angemon.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shouted before firing a spot of laser from his right hand, holding his staff with his left hand. The laser burned into Seadramon's skin, and the serpent digimon cried out in pain. As a last resort, Seadramon dives underwater, taking Kari with him.

"She can't breathe under there!" TK said, and Yolei and Cody rushed to stop him with their digimons' help. Aquilamon and Ankylomon were too slow, and Angemon was too far to stop him as well. "What now?"  
"I know," Cody said, and degenerated Ankylomon back to Armadillomon. Then, he took out his D-Terminal. "Turn into Submarimon!"

"Armadillomon! Armor Digivolve to... Submarimon!" Cody jumped into the submarine digimon and they both dived underwater to saave the abducted wielder of light. They didn't get far when Cody noticed Kari losing air, and losing conciousness at the same time.

"We have to save her quick, or she's going to faint!" Cody said, and Submarimon gave a grunt of agreement. With a sudden boost of power, Submarimon rushed towards Seadramon and slashed his tail with his spiked nose. Seadramon yelled in pain and let go of Kari, who was picked up by Submarimon.

They both resurfaced and placed Kari onto the floor. She coughed up some water and then woke up. "Where am I?" she asked, feeling a little daze after her sudden loss of air.

"You're safe, Kari," TK reassured.

"But not for long!" Yolei countered as Seadramon rose from the sea again. Kari's eyes blinked wide open as though she had just remembered something and then she got up. "Kari, let's do it!"

Kari nodded and they both flashed their D-3s. "Gatomon! Aquilamon! DNA Digivolve! Silphymon!" The sylph digimon zoomed up to the sky and fired a Static Force at Seadramon, which knocked him back into the ocean.

"Let's give them some help, Cody!" TK said, receiving a nod from his partner. Armadillomon digivolved back into his champion form.

"Ankylomon! Angemon! DNA Digivolve! Shakkoumon!" The cyborg digimon stood still as though nothing was going on, but in fact he was aiming at Seadramon, who was getting up from the water. With a cry of "Justice Beam" he fired red lasers from his eyes, which once again burnt through Seadramon's scaly skin.

A roar was followed by the sound of something crashing against the floor. Seadramon had been defeated, but it wasn't over. Seadramon glowed and, like all the other digimon that had attacked the digidestined, digivolved to his ultimate form.

He now had green hair sticking out of his mask, and a horn that sparked with lightning. The blue colour on his body turned to red, and fur began to grow beneath him. Lightning gathered around his horn and summoned a thunderstorm, and the digidestined couldn't help but think that it was just the beginning.

Before it could launch it's first attack, something hit it first. "Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon flew throught he sky as he pelted the advanced Seadramon, MegaSeadramon, with his energy blasters. Paildramon regrouped with Shakkoumon and Silphymon with Davis and Ken holding onto his back.

"Sorry I'm late!" Davis called out, and Ken followed suit. "Let's finish this guy!"

Before an attack could be launched, a soundwave neutralized all their thoughts and sent them spiraling to the ground. Davis and Ken were thrown onto the floor. Everyone looked behind them to see an ostrich digimon.

It had an orange top and an orange tail with red lining the edges. It's bottom parts were green in colour. It wore a metal covering on the top of its wings and neck as well as its head. Its claws are also made from metal.

"Diatrymon!" Ken exclaimed.

* * *

I wonder, was this okay? I wasn't having much problem with this chapter as I did the previous one. In fact, it could be commented that I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, but I don't know for what reason. Please review, it helps boost my spirit!


	6. Gears of the Star

I'm glad everyone's liking my story so far. And Elegon, I don't think I know what you meant by you wanting Davis.

* * *

Digimon 02

Road to Victory

Chapter 6: Gears of the Star

Diatrymon ran like lightning towards Silphymon, who was forced into the sky to avoid impact. Daitrymon's strong legs gave it the strength to propel itself into the air, and the two engaged in physical combat. Silphymon was faring well against Diatrymon's claws, before Diatrymon was forced to land again and then jumped back up again.

Seeing that Silphymon was busy, Paildramon and Shakkoumon went to take care of MegaSeadramon. The digimon coiled itself around Paildramon, but Paildramon got free with the help of the spikes on his arm. Shakkoumon distracted MegaSeadramon for a few seconds with his Justice Beams, which now seem to have little effect.

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon shot his guns at the Ultimate level digimon, but it seemed to have no effect. MegaSeadramon used Lightning Javelin, and the electricity shocked Paildramon out of the sky.

"Paildramon!" Davis and Ken cried out. Paildramon crashed onto the floor, and the mild shockwave afterwards blew sand in all directions. The Ultimate digimon lay struggled to get up, and managed to roll over to avoid another Lightning Javelin from MegaSeadramon.

Meanwhile, Silphymon fired another Static Force attack at Diatrymon. The quick digimon sped to its right to evade it and smacked Silphymon in the chest with its legs. Silphymn came crashing onto a rock below. Diatrymon landed right on top of Silphymon and propelled himself upwards again, using Silphymon as a spring.

The energy Diatrymon used created a dent in Silphymon's energy, and also a giant hole in the rock. Diatrymon landed again, and this time Silphymon turned to one side to avoid Diatrymon's attack, but the rock cracked and broke into a million tiny pieces and Silpymon dropped into the water beneath.

Paildramon flew up high again and shot his guns at MegaSeadramon, who skillfully dodged all of them by slithering to one side and then to the other. MegaSeadramon leapt at Paildramon and coiled itself around him, immobilizing him and forcing the two of them to crash onto the floor. MegaSeadramon tightened his hold on Paildramon, and the Ultimate digimon degenerated into DemiVeemon and Minomon. Davis and Ken ran to their respective partners to make sure they were okay.

Shakkoumon blasted his eye lasers all over the place to try to attack MegaSeadramon, but the serpent was too fast for his naked eye to catch. Even if he managed to land an attack on MegaSeadramon, it didn't do much damage to the ultimate digimon.

MegaSeadramon coiled itself around Shakkoumon as well, immobilizing him. However, Shakkoumon's armor was strong enough to protect him from beind squashed, so he was safe for now. However, he couldn't move, and that was a high disadvantage.

Silphymon struggled to get up from the water, but when he looked up, he saw Diatrymon landing again. Diatrymon landed again, and slammed right onto Silphymon's chest. The sylph digimon couldn't take the pain, and degenerated into Salamon and Poromon. The two digimon were left on the shallow waters, trying to gasp for air.

Diatrymon turned his attention to Shakkoumon, who was still being immobilized by MegaSeadramon. As soon as Diatrymon was in range, MegaSeadramon dived back into the water. Before Shakkoumon could react to any of Diatrymon's quick moves, he found himself unable to move as Diatrymon screeched at him.

In the moment of distraction, MegaSeadramon used a Lightning Javelin on him, turning him back into Tokomon and Upamon. The two digimon looked weakly as Diatrymon prepared to finish them off. Diatrymon was about a metre from them when a forcefield surrounded Upamon and Tokomon, protecting the two digimon from harm.

Davis and his friends looked for the source, and saw Kiyomi smiling to them softly from one of the trees. She was hiding and beneath her they could see Sorcerymon. He was holding up the forcefield, and amazingly it held against the Lightning Javelin attack as well. Everyone escaped to Kiyomi's hideout when they realized Diatrymon and MegaSeadramon were too concentrated on the forcefield to notice anything.

Sorcerymon then teleported Upamon and Tokomon to their location and they ran as far away from the location as possible, knowing that they wouldn't be able to hold out against the two digimon without any help. Everyone ran behind Kiyomi as she proceeded to take them somewhere.

She opened up a trap door, and everyone descended it without thinking. Kiyomi entered last and closed the trap door behind her. They heard the two digimon above. Diatrymon was running his usual at his usual lightning speed and MegaSeadramon was slithering behind. The two of them were obviously looking for the digidestined to finish what they had started.

When they were out of range, Davis sighed. "That was a close one. Thanks Kiyomi," he said. She nodded silently as a response, but didn't do much other than that.

"Seriously, talk a bit, would you?" Yolei shook Kiyomi hard. "You just saved our lives! The least you could do is say it was no big deal!" She shook Kiyomi again, but found herself trapped in one of Sorcerymon's famous bubbles.

"I'm sorry, but Kiyomi doesn't talk much, purple-haired girl," Sorcerymon answered.

"The names Yolei!" she protested.

"I prefer purple sour prune."

"Why you-!"

"I think Yolei is going to be having a bad relationship with Sorcerymon," Kari talked to the others, Yolei and Sorcerymon's arguing voices still clear.

"Luckily Yolei is the only one among us who's hot-tempered enough to do something like that," TK said. "Otherwise the digimon might come back to look for us."

"What did those digimon want, anyway?" Ken wondered.

"They were hunting for us, but why?" Cody asked.

It was, as unexpected as it seemed, Kiyomi who answered. "Those digimon are working for an evil that's threatening this digital world. They have been sent to attack all digidestined in range, but in truth they are just mere copies of the original."

"Then send the original to help us!" Davis said. "We could sure use their help!"

"I don't want to bother them..." Kiyomi replied, turning her head away.

"At least try!" TK protested. "Even I have to agree with Davis on this one, we need help!"

After a lot of persuading, Kiyomi finally agreed. She took out her D-Terminal and began typing. The digidestined hadn't realized how she looked before as the heat of the battle was too intense. Kiyomi had green eyes and wavy silver hair. She wore a purple tank top and a black mini-skirt above a pair of spandex shorts.

Kiyomi clicked the enter button on her D-Terminal and mere minutes later they heard a beeping as a reply. After reading it, Kiyomi announced it to the other digidestined. "Hana and Gear're coming."

"Who are they?" Davis asked. His question was about to be answered as the trap door was knocked several times.

The digidestined were afraid that the enemy had discovered them and were going to get to them, but Kiyomi seemed pretty confident. She opened the door and they were met by a friendly face. The boy that greeted them had messy brown hair just like Tai's, only shorter. He had brown eyes, and he wore yellow clothes and grey shorts, and he was wearing sneakers. He was about thirteen years of age.

"Hey, you guys look like you've seen a ghost!" Gear said as he helped Kiyomi out of the stuffy room underground. Then, he helped each digidestined out. "You guys okay? I was kind of worried when you weren't back for a day, Kiyomi."

"I was just busy with the digimon..." she replied softly. "I'm still sorry about your friend."  
This brought about a change in the kid's personality. "That's okay. It was his decision to quit." Then, his personality became the bright one they were all greeted with at first. "So, I hear there are two ultimates bothering you guys?"

As though they had been called from wherever they had been, MegaSeadramon and Diatrymon came swooping back to their position. "Yeah, and you didn''t hear wrong!" Davis said, still holdng the injured DemiVeemon in his arms.

"No problem!" Gear said. No one realized he had an Agumon by his side. The only difference was that this Agumon was made from bricks and blocks of green, yellow and red. He took out his digivice, which happened to be a D-3, and aimed it at his ToyAgumon.

"ToyAgumon! Digivolve to... Starmon!" When the digivolution was complete, everyone could see a digimon that resembled a star standing in front of them. He was silver in colour with a black middle, and his blue eyes were stationed in the middle of his face. He wore a pair of blue and red gloves and shoes, and had a red diamond embedded in his top. A scarf was flowing out from his back.

Diatrymon and MegaSeadramon rushed at him ferociously, but Starmon managed to jump to deflect the attack. He grabbed on to Diatrymon and swung him into MegaSeadramon, taking both digimon by surprise. He landed safely on his feet without even stumbling.

"Is that even a champion digimon...?" Ken asked, but no one was actually paying attention.

"Meteor Shower!" Starmon cried, and a blackhole appeared above him. Meteors rained from the blackhole and pelted his enemies, creating an explosion with every blow. Cries of pain were heard coming from both Diatrymon and MegaSeadramon. When the smoke cleared, they could see MegaSeadramon looking weak, and Diatrymon motionless on the ground.

"That takes care of one of them," Gear said, but Yolei corrected him.

"Don't be so sure."

"They digivolve when they're defeated," TK added in.

Right on cue, Diatrymon's body glowed white and his body modified itself to suit a giant bird. Diatrymon digivolved into a purple and black bird that had a masked beak. It had a red hair pointing softly out of its head. It had three black legs, and the claws were reddish in colour. It had a white coat on its chest, and it looked menacingly at Starmon.

"He'll get destroyed!" Kari said, and Gear narrowed his eyes in worry. Starmon was running straight towards the two ultimate digimon despite the danger that was awaiting him. Crowmon created a blast by joining his three legs together, and Starmon fell backwards.

"This Crowmon is no pushover alright..." Starmon murmured. Starmon rolled out of the way of another attack from Crowmon, but found himself getting electrified by MegaSeadramon's Lightning Javelin. The armour on his body conducted the electricity, bringing it closer to his flesh.

"Where the heck is Hana?" Gear asked himself. "Gotta' pump it up a notch," he took out his crest that had been hidden underneath his shirt. It had the symbol of Izzy's crest, Knowledge, on it. It reacted with the D-3, and Starmon started digivolving.

The figure that stood before them astounded them. It was almost like Starmon, but this one was golden in colour and the gloves and shoes were white and red in colour. It seemed to be wearing sunglasses for some reason, and the yellow scarf on its back had now doubled and become red. "SuperStarmon!"

SuperStarmon had an increased speed, and was able to dodge all incoming attacks. Then, he summoned another blackhole, and meteors headed for the two ultimate digimon again. "Halley Squall!" The two digimon were barraged by meteors and comets, and were forced back into digi-eggs.

"Guess we won't need Hana's help now," Gear whistled.

"Man, that was awesome!" Davis exclaimed, unable to keep his excitement any longer. "I wish DemiVeemon were as powerful as that!"

"Actually, he is as powerful as that," came another voice. Everyone turned they heads to see a young girl of about thirteen making her way to them. She had green hair, and emerald eyes. She wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans as well as sneakers. There was a digimon floating beside her. The digimon was light green in colour, with a pink head mask and a small flower at the top which propelled itself to keep her floating. She had small green hands and legs.

"Hana, where were you?" Gear burst out in anger. "ToyAgumon was almost killed in that attack! Can't you be on time for once?"

"Actually, I was on time," Hana laughed. "I was standing right there when Starmon digivolved to SuperStarmon. I thought you'd be able to handle it. Guess I was right."

About an hour later, they were all situated in the Kamiya houseboldl. Kiyomi said that she had time before she was expected to be home. Gear said he would need groceries before he got home, and Yolei offered to bring him to her shop to get some so that he wouldn't have trouble deciding which one to go to. Hana lived nearby, so it wasn't a hassle for her to get home.

All their digimon were in the kitchen draining out the Kamiya residence refrigerator. It was ust about three in the afternoon, so Tai wasn't there to stop the digimon from raiding the refrigerator. Meanwhile, the digidestined conversed in the living room.

It seemed Gear and Hana were among the digidestined before Tai, which was amazing as they could've been about nine to ten years when they claimed to be rescuing the digital world. There was a new evil rising, and it had gthered enough data on the previous digidestined's digimon and made copies to counter them. Unfortunately, the copies lacked the personality and traits of the original, so they were weaker than normal.

Gear and Hana also informed that they still had their crests with them, so it was possible for them to digivolve their digimon to their Ultimate forms without much trouble. However, once they did this, their digimon would tire out and would have to regenerate at least overnight before they are able to digivolve to their Ultimate forms again.

About an hour and thirty minutes later, everyone said their goodbyes and broke up, but not before Kari sighed at the sight of the refrigerator. It was empty except for a block of butter which was more than half eaten. "I'm going to have to go to the grocery store before Tai or my parents get home..."

* * *

"Lucemon, tell me something. Why have you failed me again?" Daemon questioned Lucemon in a fierce tone. "I thought you promised me that you would annihilate them, yet they are still alive."

"Sorry, my lord, but I didn't account for the fact that the digidestined of the past would help them. This certainly complicate things," Lucemon hastily said. "But I assure you, with some time I can-"

"Ha ha ha!" Beelzemon's voice laughed. "You try proving yourself worthy of the title strategist, but you never get the job done. You're the youngest member here, Lucemon, so don't think so far ahead of yourself."

"Very well, I'll think of something else," Lucemon said. He turned to leave. "I'm going to make those rotten digidestined pay the price of making me look like a fool," he whispered to himself. "Next time they come, they will be met with a grave surprise."

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed it. It was taking me a few times to write this as I wanted the extra digidestined to start showing up, but I didn't know how. Anyway, starting this chapter onward, there's going to be an info card on all the digidestined.

Name: Gear Johnson  
Age: 13  
Gender: Male  
Crest: Knowledge  
Likes: Dismantling and fixing things, Reading about machines  
Dislikes: Working out, Playing any sort of sports  
Partner: ToyAgumon  
Notes: Gear comes from America and has learnt everything he knows about machines from a close friend of his. He can take apart a toaster and rewind it so that it is a functional mini-helicopter. He likes reading so that he knows what to do with machinery, but most of his knowledge on machines comes from his friend.

For this chapter, I'll also add in another card as I planned on adding these cards since the last chapter.

Name: Kiyomi Nishikawa  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Reading, Arranging flowers, Calligraphy  
Dislikes: Loud people, Messy rooms, Mean people  
Fears: Ghosts, Drowning as she can't swim, Darkness  
Partner: Sorcerymon  
Notes: As a child, she was one a loud mothed little girl. But her strict father was angered at her actions and sent her to a boarding school for young ladies to correct her. Now, she is a very feminine soft spoken girl who is a real bookworm. She keeps her negative feelings bottled up, which sometimes leads to her having panic attacks when she can't take it anymore. She is rather naïve and a crybaby.


	7. Triple Threat

Thanks everyone for the reviews. And does anyone have any ideas on pairings I should write on? I'm pretty much going with what the series ends with, so whether this turns out like the series or not is up to you.

* * *

Digimon 02

Road to Victory

Chapter 7: Triple Threat

A boy of about thirteen walked through the desert. He had blond spiky hair, and sideburns that handsomely framed his face. He was wearing a blue jacket with yellow edges over his black shirt. His grey jeans blended in with his white sneakers, which gave him a casual look.

In front of him, there was a familiar blue digimon. It was white in certain places, and a V symbol was on his forehead. On the boy's right was a blueish dinosaur digimon in an army soldier's uniform. On his left, there was a greenish blue dinosaur digimon with red blunt spikes going down his back.

Someone laughed from behind them. He just stopped, and Lucemon appeared from a shadow on the ground, solidifying into a solid digimon. "Hello, Lucemon," he greeted. "You must've been in a great hurry to anger me, laughing all idiotically like that."  
"Hmph," Lucemon said. "I will not let you interfere with my plans. I have plans for destroying the digidestined, and you're not going to get in the way! I don't care how I do it, but I'm going to get rid of you right now!"

"Yeah right. Thesee attacks on the desert floor are definitely not generated by you. They're barrage attacks, and since there isn't any leftover material, it had to be energy based. The only digimon I know who have energy based rapid fire attacks are Paildramon and Lilacmon, and both were involved in this fight."

"Really?" the digimon in front of him asked. "How can you tell?"

"There are markings of different footprints, both belonging to different digimon. Sure there are more, but these seem as though they must've been at the champion stage, and judging by the looks and size, they are ExVeemon, Stingmon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon, and Greymon. There could be more, but it's too faded for me to tell anything."

"Well, too bad for you you won't have time to figure everything out. My army of fifteen legendary digimon shall crush-"

"Yada yada yada," he said, wiping it off. "I've heard that one millions of times before. I know this isn't your first attempt. While I was walking through the forest, I saw burnt marks in certain spots. These couldn't be caused by fire, as fire spreads easily. This is just a small patch here and there. My guess is an electric digimon did that, Thunderballmon."

Lucemon got angrier, his grin turning into an unpleasant frown that threatened to kill the kid. Even the digimon surrounding him looked in confusion and amazement.

"Moreover, you attacked someone at the beach, didn't you? There are signs of slithering, and judging by the size of the digimon's body, it has to be Seadramon and later MegaSeadramon. Other than that, there are bird tracks from the forest going to the beach. Some of them looked burnt, meaning the runner was at an incredibly high speed, one I would like to assume is Diatrymon," he said, remaining calm."And all these attacks lead to one place – the forest. You've been trying to drive people off that place because that's your hideout, isn't it?"

"So what if you do know?" Lucemon asked. "You won't be around to tell anyone!" With that, he charged at the kid, killer intent in his eyes and soul.

* * *

It was about ten o'clock. Davis arrived at Tai's house with his sleeping bag and inflatable pillow tightly held in his arms. Yesterday, Tai had phoned everyone to ask if they were able to sleepover at his house so that they would have a longer time to spend in the digital world. Davis, Ken, TK, Matt, Joe, Sora and Izzy confirmed that they were able to come.

As the only one who couldn't come, Cody expressed his deepest regret. However, he had kendo practices in the wee hours of the morning, and didn't want to stay up too late in fear that he would oversleep and miss his practices.

Tai led Davis to his room, where he put down his sleeping bag. DemiVeemon bounded out of Davis' backpack and bounded for the Kamiyas' kitchen, but Tai managed to catch him just in time before he devoured the whole refrigerator.

"Whoa, don't even think about it," Tai warned. "I spend two whole hours refurnishing the fridge. You don't know how annoying and tiring it is. You were lucky Kari was the one who was at home yesterday, and not me."

Davis walked into the living room and could see two people on the couch. TK and Kari were sitting side by side. To his horror, TK had his hand around Kari, and Davis was forced to watch it as he sat dangerously close.

The next person to come was Ken. After putting his bags down, he immediately took his place between Davis and the blonde so that a fight wouldn't occur. His presence seemed to calm Davis down a bit, and they continued to laugh at the show they were watching. The digimon around them seemed a little confused, but laughed at every few parts of the movie.

Arriving at the door a little later was Joe carrying his bag of books he wanted to study. He went to the kitchen and sat down at the table to study for yet another exam he had been scheduled to take. As unbelievable as it seemed, Joe seemed happy to take his exams if it meant getting him closer to his dreams of becoming a doctor.

Izzy arrived soon, and he bounded into the computer room, dragging Tai and Joe with him. He sounded excited as though he had just broken a code of some sort, which was exactly the point. He upgraded Tai and Joe's digivices so that they were equipped with the functions of the D-3. Instantly, Koromon, Motimon, and Bukamon emerged from the computer. The digidestined were extremely glad to see their partners.

At a nearby cafe, Matt and Sora were having their lunch before they planned on joining Tai and the others. The two of them had been dating since Matt proclaimed he loved Sora last year, and this was just one of the dates that they had together.

"So, you ready to head over to Tai's place?" Sora asked.

Matt shrugged. "I don't really know. You seem excited to get there quickly. You've been asking that thrice now. What's up? Is something about him bothering you?"

"It's just that I haven't seen him for over four months now..." Sora said. "We were once good friends. But now, I think we've really strayed apart. I don't think we're even acquianted anymore. I know he usually spends time with you and goes to your concerts, but I never really get to spend time with him much."

"Cheer up, Sora," Matt comforted. "You might get your wish of meeting him sooner than you think. We're heading over to his house for the sleepover today, remember?"

"Of course I remember, Matt!" Sora exclaimed playfully. "No way could anyone forget. I can't wait to see Biyomon yet again! And Izzy said he has a surprise waiting for us!"

They both hurriedly finished their meals and went to the counter to pay for their food. However, when they saw the bill, the price was over five hundred thousand yen. Both Matt and Sora gasped in shock when they saw the check. After a long negotiating with the person-in-charge, who was suspicious of them eating a lot, they finally got off with a much reduced payment.

"You think that computer virus digimon is at it again?" Sora asked, but Matt shrugged.

"Anything could happen. But why did this only happen to us, and not anyone else?" he rubbed his chin.

Suddenly, Sora's D-Terminal beeped. She opened it to see that she had received a message from Hana, the girl from yesterday. It was about an orphanage concert that she planned to hold tomorrow. Unfortunately, the band that was supposed to play had dropped out at the last second without a good reason, and now Hana was looking for another band to play.

"Would you like a go?" Sora asked the blonde standing by her side, having read the whole letter from behind her shoulder.

"Sure, anything's fine as long as it's not illegal," Matt laughed. Sora typed into her D-Terminal her answer and the two of them continued their way to Tai's house.

It wasn't long before they reached their location, and Tai greeted them joyfully at the door. Izzy pulled the two of them into the computer room again in order to give their digivices the updates and, as soon as this was done, Tsunomon and Pyocomon came bounding out of the computer screen.

It was almost two in the afternoon. Everyone agreed it would be a good idea to get to the digital world. None of them wanted to waste anymore time, and Izzy turned his laptop to face everyone. On the screen, there was a picture of the map of the digital world, where certain grids were blinking.

"According to this map, there are three places where there are high level of disturbances in the digital world. We have to spread up and knock down anything that's causing these, and hopefully we won't meet with any foul play. We don't know who has been sending those digimon to attack us, but we know they want us beaten."

Tai, Matt and Sora would be in a team. Then, Joe, Cody and Yolei would team up as well. That left Davis, Ken, TK and Kari on their own team. Izzy would keep track of their locations from the Real World and inform them if anything were to turn up.

"Digital Gate, open!" Everyone yelled, and were sucked into the digital world along with their digimon partners. The different teams found themselves in different areas. Tai's team landed in a forest area, Joe's team landed in a desert like area and Davis and Ken found themselves splashing against the waves.

* * *

Tai immediately got a message from Izzy to head directly north east. They did as they were asked, before Sora tripped on something. She screamed, afraid that she had been caught by something. Biyomon instantly turned around and fired a Spiral Twister at her foot. Sora picked up the broken item, only to find it to be a root.

"Sorry, guess I'm a little paranoid," Sora said, throwing the root off of her leg and wiping the dirt off of her. "So, where are we supposed to be going?"

"Izzy told us that there was a large cave we were supposed to find," Tai explained. "But so far, there's not a single cave in sight. All that's left now is a giant valley, and if we go down, we'll be killed for sure. Those rocks certainly don't look friendly to me."

Matt looked down and gave a whistle. "That's definitely no joy ride."

* * *

"Joe, stop spitting the sand out of your mouth," Yolei said. "All that's coming out is your saliva."

"No way," Joe insisted. "If we swallow untreated sand or natural sand that is filled with dangerous microorganisms, we could be facing a threat to our lives that could strip us of our mobility. And I do not want that."

"If you don't stop spitting, you won't have any saliva to digest the food you eat," Yolei argued.

"The mouth produces saliva so that we can keep on digesting food, otherwise, why do you think you can last using your saliva until your current age?" Joe argued back.

Cody watched the two argue from a distance. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm more mature than they are..."

* * *

Davis landed in the ocean, and had to swim with every muscle in his body to get ashore. Meanwhile, Ken, TK and Kari had been lucky enough to land on the shore that they almost laughed out loud when they saw Davis' soaked body.

"Ha ha, very funny," Davis said, trying to dry himself under the sun.

"Come on, let's look for the cave Izzy told us about," Ken said. He didn't want Davis to get angry, but more importantly, he didn't want Davis to notice how TK and Kari were looking at each other. If Davis found out, his heart might break into a million pieces that would be swept away by the wind.

* * *

Somewhere in the desert, a lone figure lie on the desert, moaning in pain. "Uggh... you're much stronger... than I thought... what do you want from me...?" The figure struggled to get up, but to no avail. He only managed to move his arms a few inches, but they stayed on the ground anyway. He couldn't even carry his own weight with his current remaining energy. He looked at the blonde in front of him, whose digimon hadn't even broken a sweat after their battle with him.

"Since I just ran into you, I'll pretend we didn't meet. Besides, I'm in a hurry."

* * *

Okay, maybe I made him a little too poweful. Anyways, I know this isn't one with much action, but this is intended as a filler. I plan to break Tai's heart during the concert, by the way, so sorry if you're a Taiora fan, but please bear with me. Besides, no one gave any ideas for pairings, and my friends have been asking for breaking Tai's heart. Even I am reluctant to do it. :(

Name: Hana Ki  
Age: 13  
Gender: Female  
Crest: Sincerity  
Likes: Climbing trees, Climbing mountains, Sitting up in trees, Cooking  
Dislikes: Boys (except for a few whom she trusts), Mai's cooking, Pollution  
Partner: Lalamon  
Notes: She is somewhat under the tutelage of her senior, Kusa, and is also part of his nature society. She likes climbing trees ad then looking down from above. She also enjoys climbing mountains and hopes to conquer all mountains when she grows up. She is an active competitor, especially to her seniors.

I know that there are two characters whom you guys may not know about, Mai and Kusa, but they will be introduced later. Much later. Please review and give me suggestions on anything at all.


	8. The Courage is Within

Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I have a few answers to some of your direct (and indirect) questions.

NovelistOfTheSky – Yes, I will definitely try to make a love triangle develop between Will, Sora and Matt. I will also make Sora seem like she's closer to Will for a while, just for fun. :)

Razen X – Don't worry, I already made the OC to match Davis, but if you want to submit one to take her place it is also OK.

Elegon – I agree that Tai and Sora have too much history with each other to actually be together, and this seemed so real and true that I had to read a bunch of Taiora angst to see how to break Tai's heart :( And don't worry, your OC will be in soon.

* * *

Digimon 02

Road to Victory

Chapter 8: The Courage is Within

"You done thinking yet, Tai?" Matt asked as he caught an apple he threw into the air. He was lying on his back with his legs resting against the tree. An apple had fallen sometime ago, and Matt had tried entertaining himself with it. He was doing a good job, though it was getting boring.

"Not yet," Tai said, inspecting the edge of the cliff like a detective. Agumon stood behind him, wondering what he was doing. "Izzy said that the cave was somewhere around here, maybe we can double back and find out."

"We did that already, Tai," Sora reminded him. For the past hour, they had gone to check their surroundings for any caves. "Twice." Biyomin was using her wings to fan both herself and Sora. The both of them were getting too tired to move.

"I think the temperature is increasing, guys," Gabumon said, and everyone realised it was true. They were sweating and losing their energy, so they were vulnerable to an attack should one be set nearby.

"I'm going to call Kiyomi and find if she knows about any caves in here." As soon as he sent a message from his D-Terminal, a beep came. "That was quick..." As he opened it, his eyes stared in shock as he read what was written there.

"Your message could not be sent."

"This has got to be a mistake, Tai," Sora got up on her feet. "Maybe you should try again. I'll try calling Gear and Hana. They should know of something hidden here." Sora took out her D-Terminal and e-mailed both of them, but got the same results as Tai did. They tried to contact Izzy, but failed as well.

Matt turned himself right side up again. "Something must be jamming our signal. Sorry to say it guys, but I think we're stuck on our own, or at least until we find that digi-port we came in through." They had long lost their way in the dense forest, only able to direct themselves back to the cliff for some reason.

Suddenly, Agumon gave a small gasp. "Tai, look at this!" he called. He was holding Tai's digivice, which showed a blinking dot. Someone was near, and Tai's digivice was reacting to it. The digidestined of Courage immediately picked up his digivice and looked for the direction of the signal.

"We have to go look for him. It could be the only way out of here," Sora suggested, and both her friends agreed. The signal was coming from south of their position, so they started for that direction, praying that it would not be a wild goose chase.

Several minutes later, they heard another pair of footsteps nearing their own. They got ready to confront the person whose shadow could already be seen even in the dense forest. They heard him murmur to a miniature shadow by his side, "Get ready to fight, Lightmon."

The stranger approached them confidently, not even shaking in the least. He had hazel rings around the iris of his dark green eyes, giving him a nature type of atmosphere. He had dark chaotic brown hair, which Tai and his friends mistaken for black at first glance. He wore a casual white shirt with normal jeans and sneakers.

His digimon partner looked like Matt's partner, Gabumon, save for a few exceptions. His blue coat was brown, he lacked Gabumon's horn, and his skin was a darker yellow than Gabumon.

"So you are the intruders?" he asked.

"Intruders?" Tai repeated in a tone of confusion.

"We're no intruders! We're trying to find the source of a strong energy disturbance somewhere around here!" Matt said, repeating what Izzy had said back at the real world. "Do you know where we could find a cave big enough to fit a ten foot crystal?"

"I don't know what you want, but I'm not going to tell you anything. How do I know that you're not evil digidestined?" the stranger asked. "You could be trying to extract information from me about something precious I need and turn it against me."

"We'd never do that!" Sora said, but he ignored her and just kept talking back to Tai and Matt.

"If you don't leave these premises, then I may have no choice but to attack," he threatened. Having been in many tight spots, the three original digidestined weren't afraid of any danger that might be coming their way.

"Bring it on!" Tai and Matt challenged at the same time.

In a split second, the stranger's partner digimon, Lightmon, had already zipped behind Agumon and knocked him ten feet in front with a single roundhouse kick. Gabumon turned around and got ready to fire his Blue Blaster from his mouth, but Lightmon ducked to evade it. In a flash, Lightmon was beside Gabumon, and knocked him over with his elbow.

Without waiting for Lightmon, Sora took out her digivice and aimed it at Biyomon. Biyomon shined with light and grew into a giant red bird. "Biyomon! Digivolve to... Birdramon!" Birdramon shot flaming meteors from her wings, but all four of them missed Lightmon badly. He dodged from side to side before ending up in front of her, and smacked her jaw. Birdramon was sent tumbling onto the ground.

"What digimon is that?" Matt wondered, but the stranger didn't answer.

"Time to boost our digimon up a notch," Tai said, and Matt agreed. Their two digimon digivolved to their Champion forms, but they noticed that the stranger also digivolved his partner to even the odds.

Lightmon cried, "Lightmon! Digivolve to... Strikemon!" In the small digimon's place was a digimon that resembled to wolf-like form of Garurumon, only that it had red markings instead of Garurumon's blue markings.

"Mega Flame! Howling Blaster! Meteor Wing!" Greymon, Garurumon and Birdramon yelled, firing their respective attacks simultaneosly. The three attacks collided with Strikemon, causing a great explosion to ensue. Everyone began to relax a bit at the thought of the digimon's defeat.

Without warning, Strikemon leapt up from the smoke and fired a large fireball of red scorching hot flames with a cry of "Roaring Flare". The attack hit Greymon, who was forced back into his rookie form by the force of the impact and the strength of the attack.

Garurumon ran to bite Strikemon's body and decapacitate him, but Strikemon was much faster than everyone assumed. He retreated back a bit, causing Garurumon to miss. As soon as Garurumon was right in front of him, Strikemon leapt in front once again, his mouth burning with his flames. The attack hit Garurumon, forcing him back into Gabumon as well.

Only Birdramon was left, and she flew up in the sky to avoid detection. After flying about ten metres from her starting position, Birdramon dove down and found Strikemon looking frantically around. "Good, I'll have the advantage," Birdramon thought.

She was proven wrong the next second, as Strikemon turned around and bit her wing. He swung her several times beforee smashing her into two trees and finally onto the ground. With a final "Roaring Flame" attack, Birdramon was back into her rookie form.

"Now tell me what you're all doing here or I'm going to have to take you down," the stranger ordered.

"Deciding that they had no choice, Tai decided to break the truth, "We received word from Gennai that this place holds something that is disturbing the Digital World, or at least this part of the digital world."

The stranger's face remained emotionless. "Fine, I believe you," he replied after thinking for a while. "The name's William, William Murphy."

"I'm Tai, this is Matt and she's Sora," Tai introduced.

"Well, hello there," William greeted, shaking Sora's hand. "Come on, I'll show you to camp. You can think over what to do over there."

They followed William through some twists and turns and through some trees before they came to a certain clearing. There were four tents pitched up, and there was a campfire in the middle. They could see digimon running, jumping and sleeping all over the place, and most of them were in-training digimon.

There was a YukimiBotamon jumping around the fire, followed by three Botamons. An Elecmon was chasing two Tsunomons, but to no avail as he was outnumbered. There were still many rookie and in-training digimon pitching up the tents and grabbing water, mostly of the same species.

"What's all this?" Sora asked, looking around and taking in the wonder of the campsite. Though she didn't personally like hanging out somewhere so out-of-date, she found this one very interesting as everyone was working together.

"This is a campsite. I found a destroyed village across the canyon you were at, and I brought them here before I would move them someplace safer," William explained. "By the way, why don't you have a look around while I finish some errands?"

"Sure, man!" Tai said, and gave him a hi-five, but he ignored Tai's greeting.

"Don't be too sure to trust anyone before you know that they can truly be trusted," William said. "For all you know, I could be leading you into a trap as well as your demise. Please don't simply introduce yourself to someone."  
"And why are you telling us this if you don't know us very well either?" Matt asked.

"I enjoy giving advice to people, even if they are strangers and people I don't know very well," William explained. "If it is within my power to help someone, I won't hesitate, unless it is the enemy."

"Nice speech, so what do you want us to do here? Anything outstanding?" Tai asked, eyeing him suspiciously at what he had just said.

"I would like you to make sure that all the digimon don't wander off somewhere. I have to take them somewhere else so that they are safe from any harm, or at least the threat here is neutralised," William told them. "For the past few days, there have been attacks from a Dark digimon."

"Then why don't we go? Sora and I could find whatever's attacking these little digimon," Matt volunteered, and Sora quickly nodded as an agreement. "Then it's settled. We'll go look for that digimon. Can you handle all this alone, Tai?"

"Sure, I guess," Tai replied. Deep down, he was feeling heartbroken that he had not been able to go on with Sora, but he guessed it was the way it had to be. Sora and Matt were together now, and it would be out of the question to even try and seperate them.

"What's wrong, Tai?" Agumon asked. "It'll be great fun! We'll be able to..." the dinosaur digimon tried to continue, but could find no words to describe what they were going to do as a positive statement.

Lightmon digivolved to his champion form, Strikemon, and loaded William onto him before the two of them took off at lightspeed. Matt and Sora stayed with Tai, reassuring him that they would be alright, before leaving as well. Tai was left to chase after the ones that tried leaving the group.

Not long after Tai was left alone, the ground shook. Taking this as a signal, all the digimon scrambled back into their tents in fear, leaving Tai outside to face whatever was arriving. The digimon emerged from a shadow nearby, and looked straight at the campsite.

The digimon was pink and blue in colour, with a few yellow marks on her body. She wore a helmet that was fixed to two long strings that flew with the wind behind her ears. On her chest was a sort of armor like item that had six solid tentacles protruding from it. She wore black gloves with a yellow crescent moon on each one.

"Hello there, digidestined," the digimon greeted. "My name is Lekismon. I have been sent to annihilate those digimon at any cost, so hand them over or I will have to tear my way through you."

"You... can talk?" Tai said in surprise.

"Wow, so you're not a puppet?" Agumon asked, angering his foe.

"No, I was programmed with the personality of some other digimon that have been destroyed. Now if you will, step aside."

"No way am I letting you get anywhere near them!" Tai protested. He took out his digivice and digivolved Agumon to Greymon, who got ready for anything Lekismon had up her sleeves. But, the moon digimon didn't attack at all, nor did she move a hair since she had threatened Tai.

"Aren't you going to fight?" Grerymon asked.

"If you insist," Lekismon replied. With a single jump she was in the air, and the sun blinded Greymon from her figure. She landed right on his horn, and propelled herself up with the force from the landing. Greymon was thrown onto his back, and he felt a sharp pain as Lekismon landed on his stomach before jumping backwards.

"Greymon!" Tai exclaimed, but his digimon partner claimed he was okay.

"But you won't be for long," Lekismon claimed, and fired two water bubbles from her gloves. "Moon Night Bomb!" The two bubbles hit Greymon in the head, and he instantly felt sleepy.

With his drowsiness in the way, Greymon couldn't fight properly. He was jabbed time and time again in his jaw, stomach, and thrown across the camp through his tail. Lekismon hurried up to him and flung him again, this time towards the unsuspecting digimon behind him.

Greymon dug his heels and his tail into the ground so that he would be able to soften his fall. He managed to stop before he hit the tents, meaning that the digimon were safe. Lekismon kicked him upwards, and ran towards Tai.

The giant dinosaur digimon noticed this, and fired a Mega Flame attack towards her, forcing her to retreat backwards a few metres. Greymon landed on his knees, and collapsed onto the floor.

"I tried to warn you," Lekismon laughed while Greymon cried in agony. "Tear arrow!" The two tentacles on her back formed an ice arrow in between, and it shot out like a bullet at Greymon.

"I'm sorry, Tai," Greymon said as he de-digivolved back into Agumon. The rookie digimon remained motionless, and Tai was forced to watch as Lekismon neared herself towards the survivors of the destroyed village.

Tai, knowing that Agumon wouldn't want this to happen, stepped between her and the digimon. She warned him to get out of the way, but he didn't comply. Instead, he stood there like a rock. Lekismon kicked him aside, and Tai hit a tree. As he struggled to get up, he held the spot where Lekismon had kicked, as it ached like crazy.

"I... have to protect those digimon... Sora wouldn't want this..." Tai murmured. "Agumon... please get up... we have to fight... these digimon need our help... Agumon, do you hear me? I need your help to win this..." Agumon gave no sign that he heard it, and stayed motionless on the ground. "Agumon! Stop sleeping!"

"Yell all you want, you won't get anything. I hit his heart when I killed him, and the core of his data has been pierced. He won't turn into anything but a rotten piece of solidified data," Lekismon laughed evilly.

"No... that's not true," Tai replied, tears forming in his eyes. "Agumon... think of our friends... they need us to protect this camp... and I'm not going to let this slip away like an eel... Come on, Agumon! We have to fight!"

Still no response from the dinosaur digimon. "Shut up." Lekismon ordered, and punched him in the gut. Tai was sent sprawling across the floor next to his dead partner digimon. "Tear Arrow!" Lekismon shouted as she fired another ice arrow at him.

The attack aimed itself at Tai, but at that very moment, a bright light emitted from Tai's chest. He felt all his fears go away, as though he had been cleared of any doubt. Being as close to Agumon as he was, he could hear Agumon's heart start beating again.

The small digimon burst out into light, and then reformed himself into his ultimate form. It looked like Greymon, only that he now had a mechanical chest, a robotic arm, and a metal plated helmet for his mask. He had two torn wings that miraculously were able to fly, and he blocked the arrow with his robotic arm.

"Tai, you saved my life as usual," MetalGreymon laughed.

"Yeah, guess so," Tai tried to laugh despite the pain.

MetalGreymon and Lekismon charged at each other. MetalGreymon, now an Ultimate digimon, was able to defend himself from Lekismon's swift punches and kicks, as well as her special attacks. Lekismon tried to jump up once again, but MetalGreymon caught her leg and slammed her back onto the floor.

Lekismon tried to do a roundhouse kick to free herself. Before her leg could connect with his hand, MetalGreymon's cyborg arm slammed into her back. Lekismon was thrown forwards, and she crashed into a nearby tree. Tai noticed that the in-training digimon were shivering under their blankets, and longed to comfort them, but failed due to his pain.

MetalGreymon flew at Lekismon with immense speed, but Lekismon shone brightly and digivolved. The digimon standing were Lekismon stood was pink in colour. There were two crescent marks on her thighs. She wore a blue chest plate, and armor that went down her hands. She wielded two crescent axes. The six spikes from her back were still there, and her mask had two spikes pointing out, each with a ribbon attached to the end of it.

The new digimon kicked MetalGreymon away easily with her metal boots. MetalGreymon almost hit the in-training digimon should he have not dodged out of the way. This left Tai open for attack, and the digimon held her hands as though she was holding a bow. Tai became horrified as he saw an ice arrow shape itself.

His fear had conquered his courage, and MetalGreymon, who was flying back, tumbled back onto the floor as Agumon. Crescemon launched the arrow at the duo. At the impact of the arrow, the ground exploded with ice. Tai and Agumon were trapped directly in the center of the iceberg.

* * *

I know that many of you would have liked to have more MetalGreymon on the scene, but since Tai doesn't have his crest or tag anymore, he would have to depend on his inner courage. Also, I will try to input as many OCs as possible in this three way attack. As you already know, William's already made an appearance. :)

Name: William Murphy a.k.a. Billy  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Nationality: Irish  
Personality: Determined, Confident, Polite to strangers, Doesn't trust people when they first meet, Will happily offer advice to anyone at any possible time, Willing to fight if he is right, Ready to admit if he is wrong, Protects innocent people, Likes to have a good laugh, Takes it upon himself to look after everyone, Doesn't like to take about his problems as he sees them as petty  
Crest: Protector  
Partner: Lightmon  
Notes: William is the representative of Ireland, and is a very rich person. However, he only uses his money in emergencies, or to help one of his friends. However, he has a lot of sleeping problems, so he usually stays up and takes night watches. He is terrified of deep water, and therefore stays away from the sea. He is known in the digital world as The Guardian.

Hopefully this is good enough an OC description as the one you gave me, NovelistOfTheSky. And everyone, please review! It boosts my writing spirit! :) And by the way, I just noticed this when i submitted this story to fanfictionn that it is so far the longest chapter I have written!


	9. Desert Duel

NovelistOfTheSky – Thanks. Don't worry, this isn't the only time I'm using your OC. And I would appreciate some more information about your OC. And the few OCs I put in are just a few from the numerous ones that I have. It's going to be hard to keep everything in place.

masteryo – I am planning to make Davis break down when he sees Kari and TK together, though I'm not doing it so soon. It might not even happen, and Davis might be mentally strong enough to withstand the pain in his heart. It's definitely after Tai's heart gets broken by Sora and Matt.

yukihime211 – Kiyomi is still in this story, it's just that she's not going to be here that quickly. But I do plan on making her one of the people who attack Crescemon to get Tai back. So don't worry, Sorcerymon is essential in the rescue, unless I forget what it is and change the attacking plan.

RazenX – If you think Tai making Agumon digivolve is already good, you're going to love it when he makes Agumon turn into WarGreymon- Oops, I gave away something, didn't I?

Elegon – Lekismon is like the brains behind the attack and is Lucemon's second-in-command. That's why she's so strong and is also so bossy. Anyway, for all of you who are asking, Lucemon is still in his Rookie form to recuperate from his last battle, like the other of his comrades.

* * *

Digimon 02

Road to Victory

Chapter 9: Desert Duel

Joe, Cody and Yolei trudged across the desert with all their remaining energy. Izzy had instructed them to look for a cave that was supposed to be the source of the digital disturbance. Unfortunately, the three digidestined weren't having much luck, as they didn't see anything but golden sand around them.

Cody finally collapsed onto the floor, panting heavily. "Oh man, I need a break," he said between breaths. Joe and Yolei agreed and set off to find somewhere cool they could rest off at, but were unsuccessful.

Their digimon were also dying of the heat. Gomamon was as dehydrated as his human partner, and he couldn't summon his fish friends to do anything as there wasn't a pool of water anywhere nearby. Hawkmon couldn't fly anymore as the heat had already been absorbed into his wings, and the more he moved them the more painful they felt.

Only Armadillomon was shielded from the heat because of his shell. However, even he was getting more and more tired every passing second. "Hey, maybe you should digivolve me to Digmon, then I could dig a hole! And everyone can rest!" Armadillomon suddenly shouted.

"Of course! Why didn't we think of that before?" Yolei said, feeling dumb.

"Maybe because we were under the scorching sun?" Joe replied, receiving a flare from Yolei.

Cody ignored the two fighting and took out his D-3 and D-Terminal. "Alright, Armadillomon, ready?"

"Armadillomon! Armor Digivolve! Digmon!" The golden beetle digimon had some purplish blue markings on his head, arms and wings. His snout was a drill, and so were his hands, but his hands had an extra drill beneath them.

Digmon instantly got to work on the sand, and found it dificult to dig properly as the sand was too fine. It took him a whole thirty minutes to be able to make a cave to fit all of them. However, it was quite small and everyone had to cramp together to stay out of the sun. Digmon was also too exhausted from the heat to do anymore digging, so he reverted back to Armadillomon.

"At least we'll be safe for a while," Cody replied as he tried to edge himself deeper into the sand shelter. It was soft, so it wasn't difficult to push himself in, but once in a while, he was afraid that he would be caved in.

Suddenly, something shot out of the ground. It was a red lion. He had a yellow mane, two wings were hidden behind it. He wore a helmet that had fire sprouting out of the forehead, and his ears. He also had gauntlets around his wrists and his hind legs, where fire was also burning.

"Come out, come out wherever you are! I know you're here!" the digimon roared as it searched for the three digidestined. Luckily, they were hidden almost underground, so no one could see them at first glance. "You can't hide or run from Firamon!"

"Oh great, now they've made it more scary by making it talk," Joe whispered sarcastically.

Firamon's back was facing them, so the digidestined were relieved at first. Then, he put his nose to the ground and started sniffing. He turned his head around and scanned the area. At first, he couldn't see anything but the scorching hot sand. Then, his eyes focused on something that contrasted the sands' colour.

"Found you!" Firamon roared with laughter. "Flame Dive!" Firamon jumped up engulfed himself in an aura of flames. The force of gravity on him also increased his fire power. There was a crazy look in his eye that told his victims he was crazy enough to sacrifice himself in this attack.

When Firamon was almost at the digidestined, someone yelled out, "Falco Rush!" A small bird jumped from the side and smacked Firamon away with his leg and landed safely on the ground. He was light brown in colour with the exception of his chest and arms, which were brownish green. He had bright blue eyes and a yellow beak. His two eyebrows pointed out of his face and were black except for the red tips.

"You guys okay?" another kid called out as he rushed to the digimon's side. His black hair was nicely combed to one side, and he looked very formal in his white uniform. His shoes were also white. "The name's Kaze Fuu, but you can call me Kaze," he replied as he extended a hand to help the digidestined out of the hole.

"Kaze, I think we had better get out of here, this digimon isn't going to stay down forever!" his digimon partner shouted out as Firamon struggled to get the sand out of his eyes.

"You're right, Falcomon," Kaze said. "But there isn't a place to shelter at for miles, we'd be too tired out to run by the time we reach the city. We'll just have to fight him off!" Kaze took out a D-3 from his pocket and aimed it right at Falcomon.

"Falcomon! Digivolve to... Diatrymon!" The ostrich digimon stood in front of them. Yolei and Cody were afraid of the digimon, who had attacked them before.

Noticing their scared faces, Kaze went on to explain things. "Don't worry, this digimon is the real one. The one that might've attacked you before was just an evil copy." He turned his attention back to his digimon partner. "Get him, Diatrymon!"

Diatrymon ran forward for Firamon, but the fire lion digimon was quick enough to match his speed. The two digimon combatted each other with melee attacks, which proved to be canceling the other's attacks out.

"Cover your ears, everyone!" Diatrymon warned, and everyone did so. "Destruction Roar!" A screeching soundwave was produced from Diatrymon's mouth. Firamon was blown back by the blast and landed in the soft sand.

"Flame Dive!" Firamon yelled, and jumped back into the sky. He engulfed himself in flames once again, and came straight down at Diatrymon. The bird digimon wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack, and was hit by the full blow.

"What's the matter?" Kaze asked. "Don't you have your D-3s or digivices with you?"

The three digidestined nodded at each other and took out their devices.

"Gomamon! Digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"

"Armadillomon! Digivolve to... Ankylomon!'

"Hawkmon! Digivolve to... Aquilamon!"

"Three against one, how fair," Firamon replied, laughing. "Fira Bomb!" Firamon shot out bombs of flame from his forehead, and they exploded in front of the champion digimon. No one was able to see anything. Firamon took advantage of the situation and knocked them all down in the confusion.

Only Aquilmon was safe as he was flying in the sky. "Blast Laser!" He yelled as he let loose a sonic wave at Firamon, who merely jumped backwards to dodge the attack. "Glide Horn!" Aquilamon's horns grew white and became longer as he charged towards Firamon.

"Fira Claw!" Firamon yelled and slashed at Aquilamon's face before he was able to make contact. The eagle digimon tumbled backwards and reverted back to his Rookie form. "See? No one can defeat the mighty me!" Firamon boasted.

"Not so fast!" Kaze interrupted. "Falcomon! Digivolve again!" The falcon digimon digivolved back to his champion form, but this time, Kaze held out something in his hand. "Now, digivolve once more!"

"Diatrymon! Digivolve to... Crowmon!" The crow digimon zipped up high instantly to protect himself from an attack, and then launched on of his own. "Savage Emperor!" His three legs joint into one, and a yellow energy beam came crashing down onto Firamon.

"Firamon! Digivolve to... Flaremon!" The digimon was still looking the same, except now he was standing on two legs instead of standing on all fours. His yellow mane had become long wild hair going down his back, and his tail was longer with fire burning at the tip of it.

"Crimson Beast-King Wave!" he cried and released a lion shaped flame wave from his fist. The attack flew at Crowmon, who skillfully evaded it. However, it changed direction and headed straight for Crowmon once again. Crowmon kept dodging the attack to his best ability, but failed in the end.

"Nothing can stand against me, the King of Beasts!" Flaremon laughed wildly. "Now I think I'll tear up all of you one by one." He started for Gomamon, but Joe acted quickly and threw some sand into his eyes.

"Everyone, let's go!" Joe called out, but Gomamon's left arm was injured, so he couldn't move far. Joe went for Gomamon and picked him up. "Don't worry, I've got you. You've protected me all those times the least I can do is help you back this once, right Gomamon?" His digimon gave a small smile. "You can count on me."

"Nice speech, but nothing will change the fact that you're all mince meat!" Flaremon said as he got another Crimson Beast-King Wave ready. "Goodbye, for once and for all!"

By this time, Yolei, Cody and Kaze had gotten to a nice hiding place behind a giant sand dune. Joe threw Gomamon over to Yolei, who caught Gomamon nicely. Joe, however, tripped on some hard sand, and he came falling face flat onto the ground. Flaremon laughed as he watched Joe struggle to get away from his attack.

"Reverse Swallow Duet!" two swords sliced neatly through the attack, splitting in half and dispersing it. Joe opened his eyes to see a humanoid bird digimon. He was yellow in colour with a silver beak. He wore a red and yellow flaming samurai robe, with muscular arms. He was holding two long swords. His feet were big claws and his wings were broad and golden.

"You okay?" another voice came. The boy ran next to Joe and helped him up. He had green hair and was slightly tanned. He wore a dark blue shirt with matching dark blue jeans. "We gotta get you to safety!"

"Uh... thanks," Joe murmured in surprise. "Who are you?"

"Shin's my name, evil digimon pummeling is my game," the boy said.

"Not funny," Kaze said. Falcomon was in his arms, badly injured on all sides.

"Buraimon! Get that flare of flames!" Shin ordered, and his digimon partner rushed towards Flaremon at once. Flaremon clawed at one of his claws, blocking it, but Buraimon's other sword made it to his back. Flaremon's hair was thick and strong enough to shield his back from the attack, before he spun Buraimon to the ground.

"Crimson Beast-King Wave!" Flaremon yelled, and he released another wave of lions from his fist. Buraimon wasn't quick enough to block it this time as he was taken by surprise. Flaremon ran to Buraimon at once, and smacked him into the sky, before slamming him back down to the ground. Flaremon proceeded to use another Crimson Beast-King Wave on him.

"Buraimon! Digivolve to... Butenmon!" the digimon kicked Flaremon's hand, stopping his attack, before jumping to his feet. He had more metallic looking reddish purple samurai robe. On his wrists were gauntlets with a cresent shaped blade attached to them. On his back was a giant axe. "Dance of the Sun!"

Butenmon spun around wildly with his axe gripped tightly in his hands. Flaremon was trying hard to evade every single swing, but failed miserably in the end. The axe slashed across his left hand and his back. Flaremon stumbled back in pain, but managed to jump backwards to evade anymore attack.

"Crimson Beast-King Wave!" Flaremon yelled, and he unleashed a fiery dragon from his fists again. The dragon flew to attack the metallic bird digimon. Butenmon held up his two swords to defend himself, and managed to slice the attack in half. Butenmon then flew over to Flaremon, slashing through him with his swords.

Flaremon stumbled a while, and he looked down at his feet to see that it was starting to turn into data. He grabbed a surprised Butenmon from behind and his arms glowed green. Butenmon, who was held tightly in Flaremon's grasp, wasn't able to fight back or get away. Soon, he felt his energy being drained and Flaremon was no longer dying.

"Try this! Final resort attack!" Flaremon laughed as he was burned by his own flaming aura. "Crimson Beast-God Wave!" Flaremon's body turned into a giant lion and he ran over to Butenmon. The humanoid bird digimon flew up to evade him, but realised he had made a mistake. Flaremon was heading straight towards the digidestined.

Everyone scattered, except Joe and Gomamon, who were taken by surprise. Suddenly, Joe's chest let out a light that seemed similar to his crest of Reliability. Gomamon turned white and started to grow. "Gomamon! Warp Digivolve to... Zudomon!"

The digimon in Gomamon's place was now a dark blue turtle with a green spiky shell. He had a metal hammer held in one hand. The top of his face was covered by orange fur, as was his hands and legs. He had a horn that came out of his forehead, and the horn had several spikes on them.

Zudomon held up his hammer and smashed the enraged Flaremon as he came toward them. "Vulcan's Hammer!" Electricity built up in the hammer, driving Flaremon deeper into the hardening sand. With one energy-filled push, Zudomon broke the deadlock, and smashed his hammer down onto Flaremon. Flaremon crashed underground and disappeared, revealing a cave.

"Good job, Zudomon!" Joe congratulated.

"Wow, I didn't know Gomamon could digivolve to Ultimate!" Yolei said.

"This must be the cave Izzy wanted us to find," Cody said, changing the subject. "There's a crystallic object there. Maybe we're supposed to destroy it."

"Hold on," Kaze stopped.

"What's wrong, Kaze?" Shin asked. "We came here looking for a crystal, and here's one! We should just team up with them and destroy it.

"It seems too easy... Flaremon was one of the strongest digimon on my team... He may be a copy, but he was still overly weak compared to the real one. He must be hiding somewhere."

The two conversing digidestined did not realise that Joe, Cody and Yolei had already made their way down with their digimon. The cave was so enormous that even Zudomon was able to fit in there. Zudomon had his hammer raised and was ready to smash the crystal.

"Forget what I said," Kaze sighed.

* * *

"Flaremon, you failed Lucemon. Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you right here and now?" Crescemon asked. She stood in a cave with Flaremon in front of her. There were bruises and scratches all over his body, and he was limping.

"Because I know their fighting style now, and I can destroy them the next time we meet," Flaremon explained, but he was ignored. Crescemon cut through him with her blades. This time, Flaremon burst into a million pieces of data and Crescemon gathered it all into a small orb in her hand.

"This is how you'll be helping me defeat the digidestined from now on," Crescemon said. And she crushed the orb in her hands. "By not helping."

* * *

So how was this chapter? I know it was long, and I want to apologise for making you all wait so long. This isn't as long as the previous one, but I didn't quite like writing this chapter. I just didn't feel like writing it, but I had to, for filler's sake. And I know most of you are expecting Davis in this chapter, but he's up against the strongest against the trio that are guarding the crystals.

Name: Kaze Fuu  
Age: 13  
Gender: Male  
Crest: Love  
Likes: Flying in his private jet, Going on holidays, Lettting the breeze blow at him  
Dislikes: Having to walk, Doing chores  
Partner: Falcomon  
Notes: Kaze comes from a super rich family. He has his own private jet, and his family knows about digimon already, so he can go in and out freely. He always goes on holidays whenever possible, and also likes catching the breeze blowing against him. He has several maids at home that do all his chores.


	10. Author's Notes

I'm Back.

Hey everyone! I'm sure you must think that, since I've been gone a long time, I should have a long chapter ready, right? Well, you're not going to be disappointed, cause'...

Who the heck am I kidding. I've got nothing. Sorry, but I was forced to stop writing because I had examinations coming up. I really apologise. I hope you all won't mind reading a rewrite once again. I'm really sorry here.

The story I'm rewriting will 'hopefully' have more information on it. So, I hope you guys enjoy the 'once again annoying' rewrite.


End file.
